L is for Love
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Love is in the air and it all stems from one little comment that the Professor makes to Ginger. This story is very Pinger centric. Don't read if you don't like Pinger. That is all.
1. Chapter 1

_"Do I look like I have a vitamin deficiency?" asked the redheaded starlet._

_"__Ginger, you don't look like you have a deficiency of anything." The Professor answered._

Ginger smiled to herself replaying the comment the Professor had made to her.  
Saying she did not appear to be suffering from a deficiency of anything. When he said those words her heart soared. To her it meant he believed her to be beautiful. He used the word anything. Didn't just comment on the vitamin C they all needed. No he said _anything. _

She giggled to herself and Mary Ann looked at her. "What is with you?" She asked.

"Did you hear what the Professor said?" Ginger asked with a dreamy expression on her face.

Mary Ann nodded. "Yeah that we need to get more Vitamin C and that…"

"No!" Ginger said pouting. "I mean what he said to _me._"

"Oh." Mary Ann said trying to recall what the Professor had said to Ginger. "What was that?"

Ginger pursed her lips annoyed that Mary Ann would not recall the wonderful thing the Professor said to her.  
"He said that I didn't look like I was suffering from a deficiency of _anything_." Ginger said emphasizing anything.

"Oh that..what about it?"

"Oooh never mind." Ginger said irritably. She put her brush down and slipped into her bed and Mary Ann shrugged heading to her own bed.

Ginger laid back smiling. He had to think she was beautiful. He _had _to! The movie star thought about all the ways she could get the whole truth out of him when something occurred to her. The Vitamin C deficiency. It was going to affect everyone. Largest to small. It already got the Skipper. Mr. Howell was next and then…Her Professor!

Tears came to Ginger's eyes. Yes they had planted those seeds so the trees would grow but that would take a long time.  
In the meantime she could lose her beloved Professor! She couldn't stand the thought! To be helpless to do anything to help him. No No it couldn't happen!

Ginger remembered he was outside watching over the soil to make sure the torches stayed lit. She looked over and saw Mary Ann had closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Ginger threw back her covers and crept out of her bed. She walked to the door slowly opening it and walking out.

The movie star walked to the dining table seeing the Professor sitting there with a blanket. It was an unusually cold night on the island. Ginger only had her orange bedsheet nightgown on but didn't notice the cold. Her focus was on the Professor.

She approached him and he looked up at her. Upon seeing her in that orange nightgown, the blood left his brain. He couldn't control it no matter how much he wished to. "Ginger." He said clutching the blanket. "What brings you out here?"

"Oh I was um…I was worried about you." She said as she sat down next to him.

"Worried about me?" He asked trying not to look anywhere but her face.

"Being out here all alone…it being such a cold night…I didn't want you to freeze."

Before he knew what was happening, Ginger lifted the blanket and climbed on his lap and then pulled the blanket back around them.

"Ginger what are you…"

"I'm keeping you warm." She said to him with a smile. "You once said that body heat was an excellent way to keep a person warm." She snuggled closer to him wrapping her arms around him.

He gulped not knowing what to do. On the one hand, Ginger was correct. Body heat was a good tool to keep a person warm. On the other hand, Ginger was on his lap increasing his temperature to the point where he didn't need this darn blanket any longer.

"Yes that is true Ginger but…"

"You do so much for us on this island." She said in her breathy voice. "I just wanted to do something for you." She gently rested her head against him her eyes cast down.

He swallowed again. It was really getting hot under this blanket.  
"I appreciate that Ginger but you needn't…"

"Oh please Professor… let me." She said snuggling closer which only caused him to feel more sweaty. "I want to do what I can to help you." Her finger traced the collar of his shirt. The Professor's temperature shot up another degree. He was certain that he was going to end up suffocating.

"When you said this will affect us all…and how after Mr. Howell…it would get to you…I couldn't allow that to happen. I need you around."

The Professor was very close to telling Ginger he was going to die from the heat he was feeling if she didn't cease breathing on his neck. He then noticed that she said "I" instead of "We." _I _need you around. Not _We_ need you around.

"If you go, who is going to take care of me?" She asked with a slight pout.

"Ginger…" He started but his voice faded as her hand had slid inside his shirt and was touching his chest.

"All the other men leer at me. Well except for Gilligan. He's just a boy…but the Skipper and Mr. Howell…I see their looks. Especially the Skipper. I need you to protect me."

The Professor too flustered and tongue tied to explain to Ginger that the Skipper and Mr. Howell would have gone before he did. His brain could not move past how wonderful her touch was. "Um….I'm sure the Skipper….I mean Ginger the Skipper would be….I…"

Ginger smiled and wrapped both arms around him and the Professor was slightly relieved her hand was no longer on his chest but at the same time wishing it was back there. He had no idea what was going on. He was starting to believe this was just a dream and he would wake up any minute.

That idea was squashed when Gilligan arrived. The sailor was perplexed to see Ginger wrapped up against the Professor. "What is going on?" He asked.

"I'm keeping him warm with my body heat." Ginger explained with a smile.

"She's keeping me warm with her body heat." The Professor stated. He finally summoned the strength to remove the movie star from his lap. The Professor felt a rush of relief from the cool night air.

He gave Gilligan the instructions regarding the torches and bid him a good-night.

"Good night Professor." Ginger said to him in her breathy voice.

"Good night Ginger." replied a confused and bewildered Professor.

The academic headed back to his hut and stepped inside shutting the door behind him. He found some water he had and downed a few glasses to hydrate himself. What Ginger's actions were all about he had the faintest idea and the things she had said…How she needed him to protect her. She wouldn't have anyone to take care of her if something happened to him. Figuring out what she meant by all this was too tiring at the moment.

He shook his head and climbed into his bed going to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Everyone was joyous at the discovery of the other citrus trees on the island.  
This meant they would be okay. However the Professor said they needed to be careful and conserve the fruit.

The temperature had increased from the night before. It was a hotter than usual day.

The Professor was working on developing a system to ensure that the fruit would stay fresh as long as possible.

Ginger sauntered up him holding a glass in her head. "Hello Professor." She smiled at him.

"Ginger." He said vowing not to look at her. _Focus on your work. Focus on your work. _ The Professor instructed himself.

"I brought you some lemonade." She said holding out the drink. "I thought you could use something cold to drink."

"Why thank you Ginger." He said taking the glass.

"I made it myself." The movie star said proudly.

The Professor smiled to himself. Ginger wasn't the best cook on the island but she always tried her best.  
The others would joke about her cooking but the Professor thought it was rude. At least she was trying.  
It was more than he could say for at least four of them. He didn't see Mr. Howell or Mrs. Howell cooking. The Skipper didn't bother much with preparing meals and Gilligan never volunteered.

Ginger didn't want to stick Mary Ann with all the cooking. So she would take over some nights. It wasn't that her food was awful. He managed to eat it just fine.

The Professor took a sip of Ginger's lemonade. It was refreshing and had the right amount of sweetness. Kind of like Ginger herself. He shook his head at the last thought.

"It's delicious Ginger. Thank you."

Ginger smiled. "I'm so glad." She said. "I was worried I would get it wrong. I know what everyone thinks of my cooking."

"Ginger your cooking is just fine." The Professor assured taking another sip of lemonade.

"Thank you Professor. I'm glad you like the lemonade. I want to make sure you getting plenty of Vitamin C."

Ginger placed her hands on his shoulders. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to my Professor." She said smiling peering at him through her eyelashes.

_My Professor?_ He thought to himself. He picked up the glass again taking a big swig.

"You are too important for me to lose you." She said as she inched closer.

"Um Ginger…..I need to get back to…I have to finish…I mean I need to keep working.."

"I understand." Ginger said. "I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek before turning to leave swaying her hips.

The Professor looked at the table forgetting what it was he was working on.  
Why Ginger was all of a sudden paying attention to him like this he didn't quite understand. He cleared his mind and went back to the project at hand.

Ginger sat back in a chair watching him with admiration. He was so handsome. And strong.  
She could see the muscles through that shirt. Everything about him she loved. His intellect for one thing. She found all his scientific musings to be fascinating. Ginger knew she was alone in that department but she didn't care.

There was so much she learned from him. Knew what berries were good for eating. Which were poisonous. Told her about what flowers would be the most fragrant and which ones would not last as long. Even gave her helpful tips to keep the ones she picked, fresher longer.

Ginger even learned how to make her own skin products from the coconuts and fruit of the island. Sometimes he would let that guard down and play up how heroic he could be.  
She remembered exactly when he had caught that bat that had been flying around their hut.  
There was more to him then met the eye. Ginger was attracted to him when they were on the Minnow. More attracted when they were first stranded and then fell completely in love with him the longer they remained on the island.

When he made that remark to her…she didn't look like she was suffering from a deficiency of anything…it made her heart soar. Maybe it was silly to get her hopes up over a little remark but she didn't care. It meant something to her.  
He meant something to her. More than she could imagine.

If they hadn't found those citrus trees and something happened to him, she could not bear the thought. The Professor was the only man she cared so deeply for in her life. She needed to find a way to make him hers.


	2. Chapter 2

The Professor had finished up his work when the Skipper approached him.  
"So did it work?" The sea captain asked. "Will the fruit be able to stay fresh?"

The Professor nodded. "Yes Skipper everything was a success. The fruit should last a good amount of time."

"That's good." The Skipper said relieved. Something else came to the old sailor's mind and he spoke up. "Tell me…how did to go last night?"

The Professor turned to him confused. "How did it go last night?"

"With Ginger. Gilligan told me she was all over you." The Skipper said with a smile.

The Professor sighed. He knew Gilligan would most likely blab what he witnessed. The young sailor could never keep anything to himself. "Skipper nothing went on between me and Ginger." He explained.

"Oh? Then why did she drape herself all over you?" Skipper pressed.

"She didn't drape herself…she was just trying to be helpful. It was very cold last night and she…"

"I get it." The Skipper said with wink. "Was being 'helpful'. Nice."

Roy Hinkley was normally a calm person but this was starting to grate his nerves.  
"Skipper, Ginger did not do anything inappropriate. Now will you just drop it."

"What's going on?" Ginger asked as she walked up to the two men.

"Nothing." The academic replied. "Nothing at all."

"I thought I heard my name." Ginger said curious. "What were you talking about?"

"Skipper was just asking me about last night."

"What about it?" Ginger asked.

"Well Gilligan said that you and the Professor…."

"Me and the Professor what?" Ginger asked with her hands on her hips annoyed. "How is it any of _your _business. What we do is private." She then took the Professor's arm. "Come on Professor. Let's go."  
The movie star glanced back at the Skipper with a hmmph and walked off.

The pair walked through the jungle and down towards the lagoon.

"I don't see what the big fuss is." Ginger said still holding the Professor's arm.

"Oh you know the Skipper…always wanting to make a big deal out of nothing." He replied enjoying the feel of her hands on his arm and hoping she never let go.

"It's just like in Hollywood." Ginger said with pout. "A girl can't do anything without people gossiping."

"They gossip about you a lot in Hollywood?"

Ginger nodded. "All the time. That's the one thing I don't miss. What I do is my business. Why do they have to talk about it?"

"I guess because you are famous and they are interested in your life."

"I know. But I still don't think it's right. Did you ever have to deal with people talking about you?" The movie star questioned.

"No I can't say I did."

"Really?"

The Professor shook his head.

"That must be nice. At least you could date someone without it being front page news."

Ginger looked up at him. "Did you ever have anyone special in your life?"

The man of science sighed. "No..not really."

"No one?" Ginger asked surprised.

"No one." He said looking out at the water.

"I find that hard to believe." Ginger mused as they strolled along.

"Why?"

Ginger felt a faint blush creep into her cheeks. "I…I don't know…I just figured…I mean you are wonderful man." _And very handsome. _She added to herself.

"I guess I just haven't caught the eye of anyone." He responded.

"Is that it? Or do you not want to catch anyone's eye?"

The Professor stopped a minute. "What do you mean?"

"Well you said before you think love is messy. Why do you think that?"

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "It just is."

"Why?"

"I see all these people fighting and cheating and…I just think if you love a person you wouldn't do a thing like that."

"So she cheated on you?" Ginger said gently.

The Professor was startled. "What?"

"She cheated on you didn't she." Ginger said sympathetically.

Knowing better than to go on with the pretense he nodded his head. "Yes. She did."

"What happened?"

"She never loved me to begin with." The Professor said as they resumed their stroll.

"Never loved you?" Ginger said. _How is that possible?  
_

"She…she pretty much just used me to advance her career."

"How horrible!" Ginger exclaimed. She didn't know who this person was but if she did she would surely knock her senseless for hurting the Professor like that.

"Yup. Marcia Grayson was only interested in using me to do all the research and most of the leg work while she took the credit for the final results."

"What a horrible woman!" Ginger said with anger. How dare that Marcia treat the Professor that way!

"All the while she was secretly seeing another man behind my back." He said sadly.

"Well it was her loss." Ginger said holding his arm tightly still fuming at the thought of anyone causing her beloved Professor heartache.

"So I pretty much gave up on love ever since." He confessed.

"Professor you shouldn't do such a thing." Ginger said.

"I know but it just was easier that way. I never wanted to feel that pain again."

"I understand." Ginger said.

"What about you? Did you ever have anyone special in your life?"

Ginger sighed. "No not really. I've dated a few men and I have my admirers but…I don't think I ever really loved any of them. They were nice men mind you but…I don't think I felt anything for them. I guess it was just easier for me too."

"So there _was _someone?" The Professor asked.

Ginger nodded. "Yes there _was_ but…."

"But what?"

"He left."

"Left?"

"Yup. Just left me a note saying "Sorry" and that was the last I heard from him."

"Do you know why he left?"

"I don't think he really loved me. I think he enjoyed my company and liked being around the Hollywood crowd but he didn't see it as something he wanted to do all the time."

"I'm sorry Ginger."

"I suppose that's why I dated a lot of different men. I hoped that maybe one of them would actually want to be with me."

"Anyone would be lucky to be with you Ginger." The Professor stated.  
Ginger smiled. "Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Would you be lucky to…"

Before she could finish her sentence a red flash came tearing out of the jungle chasing after some monkey.

"Come back here with that! I need that!" Gilligan shouted at the monkey who had a hammer in his hand.  
The sailor continued to chase the chimp around.

The Professor and Ginger looked at each other and shook their heads.  
"Come on." The Professor said. "Let's head back to camp."  
Ginger nodded as they made their way back.

The Professor then left to go to his hut and she sighed watching him. She had no idea why she opened up to him like that but she just felt like she could tell him anything. He was the first to actually listen to her. It was nice.

The Professor sat at his table in the hut thinking about his walk with Ginger.  
How she knew that he had been hurt in the past was beyond him but somehow she knew.  
Ginger was very wise when it came to such things. Not to say she wasn't intelligent in other areas.  
There was a reason he wanted her to be his assistant when he conducted his experiments. A reason that he picked her to help him when they gave Gilligan fillings. She was in fact extremely bright and could take this direction better than the others did. Plus she was very pleasing to the eye. He would much rather look at her then Gilligan or the Skipper.  
Yes it was true he could enlist the help of Mary Ann but he preferred Ginger.  
She seemed to enjoy diving in the role. Dressed for the part. Always dress for the part she had told him numerous times.

His mind went to the things she said to him the night before. Needing him to take care of her. Protect her.  
Of the three available men, it was he that Ginger wished to have take care of her. Truth be told the thought of the Skipper or Gilligan looking after Ginger did not sit well with him.

The Professor could not also forget the way she felt in his arms. Like she belonged there. She appeared to feel the same way. This wasn't her usual seduction Do what I want method. This seemed different. Much different.

Roy Hinkley pondered what would come of all this. Could he get involved with Ginger?  
She certainly was beautiful woman. And he rather enjoyed her company. The things she told him. He knew that she most likely never told a soul before. Not even Mary Ann. He had heard her talk to Mary Ann. It always seemed to she would put a happy spin on it but he had sensed there was more than what she let on.

The Professor didn't know who this man who was just up and left her but he knew one thing. He was a fool to do so. Ginger was kind and loving and fun to be around. Whoever that man was obviously was too blind to know just what he had.

**Dinner**

The castaways gathered at the table as Ginger finished preparing the meal.

Five of them looked hesitant about what they were about to be served. They recalled Ginger's fish pie.

The Professor was less hesitant. He for one enjoyed her attempts at cooking. She really did try make an effort.

"I wonder what it's going to be tonight." The Skipper muttered.

"I'm afraid to ask." Mr. Howell said.

"I hope it's not those runny eggs again." Gilligan remarked.

"They were dreadful." Mrs. Howell agreed.

"Not Ginger's best." Mary Ann nodded.

The Professor looked at them all. "You know I don't see any of you volunteering to cook."

Mary Ann frowned. "I cook all the time." She said defensively.

"What about you Skipper?" The Professor asked. "What have you cooked lately?"

"Well…I…" The old sailor stammered.

"You Mr. and Mrs. Howell. I haven't seen either of you trying your hand at cooking."

"A Howell doesn't cook!' exclaimed the millionaire indignantly.

"How awful." Mrs. Howell declared.

"Gilligan I haven't seen you whip up something for everyone."

The sailor looked sheepish. "Sorry Professor."

"Ginger tries her best to help out with cooking and all you can do is complain about her efforts. If you don't like it, may I suggest you give it a whirl."

The five stared at the Professor wondering what had come over him but said nothing further.

Ginger walked out carrying a dish in her hand. "I hope you all like this. I made a soup with lobster and crab."  
She set it down on the table. The others stared at the large pot but the Professor happily dug in.  
He took a spoonful and declared it was delicious. Ginger clapped her hands together and squealed. "Oh thank you! I was so nervous!"

The others reluctantly each took a bowl of soup and began to eat. To their surprise the soup actually _did _taste wonderful.

"Ginger this is great." Mary Ann said.

"I'll say." Gilligan said in agreement taking a big spoonful.

The Skipper tasted it himself and admitted it was very good.

Ginger was delighted that everyone enjoyed her soup.

She took a seat next to the Professor and tried it herself pleased with the results. The Professor watched her as she chatted up with everyone. He didn't know if it was the light from the torches or the moon but she looked more radiant then he had ever seen before. Her eyes were sparkling and her smile was glowing. She laughed at something Mr. Howell said and Roy Hinkley found he enjoyed that melodious sound.

Dinner wrapped up with Ginger surprising everyone with an orange cream pie which they all agreed was outstanding.

After dinner, Mary Ann and Gilligan cleared the table.

The Professor asked Ginger if she wouldn't mind walking with him.

Ginger nodded and they pair strolled along the jungle.

"You made an excellent meal." The Professor said.

"I'm glad you liked it." Ginger replied. "I was a bit nervous about it. I know everyone hates my cooking."

"I don't." He said quickly. A little too quickly.

"You don't?" Ginger asked startled.

"What I mean is." The Professor said to clarify. "I appreciate your efforts. I know that you try your best."

"That's a sweet thing to say." Ginger said taking his arm as they continued to walk.

They went on for bit more making small talk when Ginger asked him something that was bugging her.  
"Professor…what was Skipper asking you earlier?"

"Oh just the usually guy talk. Gilligan apparently told him something about..well…last night. When you were out with me."

"I see. I suppose he thinks we…"

"I assure you I made it clear you did nothing wrong."

"It's just…men have this impression of me….yes I know that I can be flirtatious and everything but…they have this idea that I will just…you know…"

"Ginger I have never thought that about you."

She smiled. "Well you aren't like the men I encountered in Hollywood. This one producer chased me around his office. It was horrifying. He actually believed that I would…just to land some silly part in a movie."

"Are they all like that?"

"No. Not all of them. There are some good ones. But I tend to have to fend off the bad ones. Why do they think that they can…I am a person. Why do they have to treat me like that? Like I'm some sexual object."

"I'm not sure why anyone would treat someone like some object. You aren't an object. They just can't see past your.."

"See past my what?" Ginger asked.

"Well your…beauty."

Ginger stopped walking. "You think I'm beautiful?"

The Professor took a breath. "Ginger you are a very beautiful woman. I.."  
He didn't get to finish his thought as Ginger pressed her lips against his wrapping her arms around his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginger suddenly broke the kiss and stepped away. "I'm…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have..I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." The starlet then turned and hurried away from the perplexed and confused Professor.

Ginger ran inside her hut shutting the door behind her and leaning up against it.  
Why did she do that? Why!  
"What was I thinking!" She chided herself. _Stupid Stupid Stupid!_

She walked over and sat down at her make-up table and sighed. She hadn't meant to kiss him. It just happened. Something came over her. This is certainly not how she planned this. She wanted to allow him to fall in love with her. Not force it upon him. _Now that's out the window! _Ginger thought as she cursed herself.

The movie star knew perfectly well how difficult it was to get the Professor to express any feelings. She knew how guarded he was and she wanted to slowly break down those walls he put up and let him allow her to love him.  
_How could you be so stupid! _She scolded herself. _Now look what you've done!_

Ginger put her face in her hands. She was certain any chance she had in winning the Professor's heart was now out of her reach. All she wanted to do was hide. Just hide for the rest of her life.  
She didn't want to have to face him ever again. If she could just stay in her hut forever…

Ginger knew very well that was not a possibility. She couldn't hide in the hut.  
But she could do her best to avoid him as much as possible. How she was going to do that remained a mystery.

**Professor's Hut**

Roy Hinkley, Jr. was educated about many things. He had always been able to solve any problem. Big or small.  
This one however seemed out of his realm of expertise.

Ginger had kissed him. She just wrapped her arms around him and pressed her sweet lips to his.  
Then all of a sudden, she breaks way, declares she's sorry and runs. He could not for the life of him figure it out.  
What did she have to be sorry about? Did she not mean it when she kissed him?  
Had it all been a game to her? None of those scenarios seemed possible. It could not have been one of her seduction games.

Ginger opened up about her past to him. She was vulnerable and….she let her own guard down. He got to see a different side of the glamorous Hollywood starlet. A side he found very becoming. Made her more beautiful. He had always known there was more to Ginger than her make-up and dresses.

A while back, Ginger let that Hollywood mask slip and opened up about how she thought she should be doing something more important with her life. Like maybe she should have become a nurse. Needless to say he found Ginger to be a very intriguing woman. He wanted to find out more about her.

In order to do that, he had to first find out why she ran from him.  
He had a feeling she was most likely going to do everything she could to avoid him.  
Well he was not about to let that happen.

**Next Morning**

Mary Ann had prepared breakfast and they all went to gather at the table.

The Professor arrived at the table to see Ginger sitting at the very end.

Normally it would be Mary Ann sitting next to her and then Gilligan. The Howells would be on the other side with him on the end. The Skipper would be at the head of the table.

The Professor walked up to the table and sat right down next to Ginger.  
She was startled when he said. "Good Morning Ginger."  
She looked up at him blushing a bit and then stared down at her plate muttering a "Good Morning." before turning back to her food.

"Lovely weather isn't it?" He asked of her.

"Um…yes…it's…nice." Ginger replied wishing the ground would open up and swallow her.

"That's certainly a beautiful dress." He continued on.

Ginger looked down at her orange gown with her blush deepening in her cheeks.  
"Um..uh…than…thank you…Pro…Professor." She stammered.

"It most certainly compliments your beautiful hair." He said as his hand gently brushed it back from her face.

Ginger felt very hot all of a sudden. Her face was becoming more flush.  
"Um…." Was all she could managed to say.

Ginger prayed that someone _anyone _would say something to pull her into a conversation so she didn't have to speak to the Professor. The movie star wracked her brain trying to think of something she could say to Mr. Howell but came up empty. She tried with Mrs. Howell but all she could think of was complimenting on her broach which Ginger was pretty sure she had already done before.

Something brushed against her leg and she knew very well it was the Professor's leg.  
Ginger gulped. She took a sip of juice and set her cup down.

The Skipper started speaking about something and Ginger pretended to be interested in what he was saying but the Professor drew her back to him.

"Ginger." He said.

She kept her head down avoiding having to look at him. "Yes." She replied afraid of what he was going to say to her.

"I need to speak with you after breakfast. It's very important."

"Uh..well…I…I was um…going to help Mary Ann with um..the..the laundry.."

"The laundry was done yesterday." The Professor stated.

"Um…I mean um….the dishes…yes…I was going to help Mary Ann with the dishes.."

"It's Gilligan's turn to clean them."

"Oh…right….well…I uh…." Ginger fumed that she couldn't come up with an excuse to get out of having to speak to him however finally something came to her. "I was going to um…help Mrs. Howell with some uh…sewing…"

"Mary Ann can help her." The Professor stated finishing his breakfast. "Come on."

Ginger made like she needed to finish her juice but the Professor wasn't buying it.

"Ginger that cup is empty. You aren't going to get any more drops of orange juice out of it."

Ginger reluctantly set down her cup.

He took her hand in his and lead her away from the table. What Ginger wouldn't give to have a meteorite suddenly fall from the sky and hit him on the head! He lead her into the jungle and to a clearing where a large rock sat.

The Professor gestured for Ginger to sit which she did but kept her head down and made like she was examining her nails.  
"Ginger." He said taking her hands in his.

She turned her head away and stared at the trees and the jungle brush.

"Ginger look at me." The Professor said.

When she refused, he put his hand on her chin which caused a million bolts of electricity to run through her body and turned her head towards him.

Ginger prayed that Gilligan would come bursting out going on about something and she could then make a get away. But it didn't happen.

"I want to know something. "He said keeping her face towards his no matter how much she tried to resist.

"What?" She said in a small voice. _Where the hell was Gilligan when you needed him!  
_

"You said the other night…Don't look away….look at me." He said firmly.

Ginger raised her eyes to his. Her heartbeat quickened.

"You said the other night that you needed me. You needed me to take care of you. There wouldn't be anyone to do this if something happened to me."

Ginger remained silent wishing she could die.

"I need to know what you meant by that."

"I…I..um..I was just…" Ginger couldn't get the words out but knew she had better say something. The Professor wasn't going to drop this. "I…well…You…You do so much for everyone on the island…I mean you are more of a leader than the Skipper…Everyone comes to you….I just thought that if you were gone…it would be difficult because you are so smart and that….we would have to try and survive…"

"No Ginger…you specifically said _you _needed me."

The movie star began fidgeting with her hands and looked down at the ground.

The Professor lifted her head back up to his gaze. "Answer me." He said. "And try to talk in a complete sentence."

Ginger knew she had no way out of this. She had to tell him the truth. Taking a deep breath she began to speak.

"Professor…I…I said that because.."

"Because why?" He pressed.

"Because…I…Professor I love you!' She finally blurted out. "Okay. I love you! I was attracted to you when we were on the Minnow. And it grew when we ended up shipwrecked and then I….I fell in love with you."

Ginger looked at him wondering what he was going to say now that he managed to force the truth out of her.

"If you love me Ginger why did you run when you kissed me?"

"Because. I was afraid that…I was afraid I messed up."

"Messed up?"

"I know how guarded you are when it comes to feelings. You don't open up to anyone. I just….I wanted to take it slow, see if I could break down those walls you put up and maybe…maybe you would love me too. I thought by kissing you…you would...retreat and you wouldn't open up to me anymore."

"You think I'm guarded when it comes to feelings?"

Ginger nodded. "You said before love is messy. And you didn't find kissing to be that pleasant."

He moved closer to her. "Ginger…have I ever found kissing _you_ to be unpleasant?"

"Well…I …I suppose not…"

"Did I object to your kisses when we were tricking Duke?"

Ginger shook her head.

"What about when we did that movie?"

"You were hesitant about it." Ginger replied.

"Only because I didn't want to kiss you in front of everyone." He said.

Ginger looked at him. "That's why you made that whole speech about kissing on the mouth being unsanitary?"

"I didn't want an audience when I kissed you. Believe me I _wanted_ to."

Ginger smiled. "Mr. Howell didn't give you much of a choice did he?"

"No." The Professor said. "He didn't. But I must say that was one pleasant kiss."

Ginger giggled. "It was a good minute at least."

"One good minute." He said pulling her closer  
He placed his hand on the side of her face and leaned in brushing his lips against hers.  
Ginger was about to respond to his kiss when her earlier wish came true and they were both startled apart.

Gilligan came bursting through the jungle with his butterfly net chasing a yellow butterfly around.  
"I'll get you yet!" The sailor proclaimed.

Ginger huffed in frustration. "Gilligan!" She said. "Do you mind! The Professor and I were talking."

"Sorry Ginger." Gilligan replied. "But I am this close to catching that butterfly…oh there it is! You're mine now!"

The sailor ran off after the elusive yellow insect.

"Professor! Professor there you are!" The Skipper said. "I need your assistance!"

The Professor groaned. "I guess I better go help assist him." He said getting up from the rock.

Ginger nodded. "Yeah….I um…I should go help Mary Ann. She really does have some sewing she is was helping Mrs. Howell with."

Ginger lifted herself up from the rock. "I guess I'll see you later."

The movie star was about to walk off when she felt a pull on her arm. She was lead back and spun around.  
The Professor wrapped his arms around her pressing her close to his body.  
Ginger was startled at the gesture and then more so when he captured her lips in a hard passionate kiss.

Ginger circled her arms around him kissing him back with the same amount of intensity. The kiss broke and then caught their breath.

Ginger looked at him. "I thought you were going to help the Skipper." She said.

"Let him wait." He replied as he brought her back for yet another passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginger had been glowing all day and five of the castaways were at a loss as to why.  
She floated around the island cheerfully singing love songs to herself as she picked flowers and some fruit to store in the food locker.

Mary Ann had tried to pry something out of the movie star when arrived to help her and Mrs. Howell with the sewing but Ginger kept mum. The millionaire's wife grew suspicious wondering if this had to do with one of the men on the island. The Professor in particular. She had seen the two walk off to the jungle after breakfast.  
Ginger declined to answer any questions the two women had insisting they needed to keep focused on mending and sewing the clothes.

Lunch time arrived.

The Skipper, noting how he had been admonished by the Professor for not pitching in with the cooking, had prepared the meal for everyone.

Five of them sat at the table. Two were missing. Ginger and the Professor.

Mary Ann went to search for the two missing castaways to find them by the lagoon sitting against a tree.  
The Professor had a book on his lap and Ginger was smiling at him commenting on whatever passage he had read out loud to her.

The farm girl approached the pair. "Hello." She greeted.

"Oh Hi Mary Ann." Ginger smiled.

"Whatcha doing?" The brunette asked.

"Oh the Professor was just telling me all these fascinating things about butterflies."

Mary Ann was puzzled. _Since when did Ginger find butterflies fascinating_?  
"I see. Well lunch is ready if you are hungry."

"Thank you Mary Ann but we will eat something later…Go on Professor…tell me more about that monarch butterfly…" Ginger said turning back to her companion.

The Kansas girl shrugged and headed back to camp. What was that all about? She couldn't recall a time when Ginger showed the slightest interest in knowing more about butterflies. This was very odd.  
She went back to the table and sat down to eat.

"Did you find them?" The Skipper asked taking a bite of fish.

"Yes..they were by the lagoon. Ginger said they would eat later. The Professor was reading to her a book about butterflies."

"Butterflies?" The Skipper said stunned.

"I know I found it strange myself but Ginger appeared to be very interested." Mary Ann said helping herself to some fruit.

Now the Skipper _knew _something had to be going on between Ginger and the Professor.  
First she hangs all over him that night, then she disappears with him in the jungle and now they are by the lagoon reading a book about butterflies.

"I cannot imagine what would be so interesting about a butterfly." Mrs. Howell remarked.

"Beats me." Mary Ann said.

"I like butterflies." Gilligan said. "I like hunting them. It's fun!"

"Yes dear we know." Mrs. Howell said with a smile.

"I'm going to catch that yellow butterfly yet! It keeps getting away from me." Gilligan said with determination.

Mary Ann smiled. She was certain one day Gilligan would come running out of the jungle declaring victory when he finally caught the yellow insect.

**Lagoon**

Ginger asked the Professor if he would like to take a walk with her. He agreed and the pair began walking along the beach.

Ginger had her arm linked through his. "You think we will ever be rescued?" She asked.

The Professor sighed. "I don't know. Sometimes I think we will be stuck here forever."

"I know." Ginger said nodding her head. "Everytime it looks like we are…it always falls through."

"I guess all we can do is keep trying." The Professor stated. "No matter how many times we may fail…we have to keep trying."

Ginger smiled. "Kind of like love."

The Professor looked at her. "You equate everything with love?"

"I suppose I do." Ginger said kicking a small pebble with her shoe. "Love is a big part of life you know. It says in the Bible…the greatest of these is love."

"That's true." The Professor said. " Tell me…who was this man who had left you?"

Ginger was silent for a minute and then spoke. "His name was Todd Malcolm. He worked in an investment firm. I met him at a party and I found him to be very charming."

"So what happened?"

"He asked me out for dinner. It seemed to go very well. He told me about his family and his business. I told him about Hollywood. It started to get serious and he had even moved some of his things into my home. Then one day…I came home from a movie shoot and I found a note. All it said was "Sorry". That's it. Just "Sorry". No explanation. Nothing."

"Did you ever try to find him?" The Professor wondered.

Ginger shook her head. "I didn't see the point. He didn't have the courage to face me in person, why should I bother? He would have just given me some lame explanation and sent me on my way."

"What do you think made him leave?"

"I told you. I don't think he really liked the Hollywood scene. Whenever we went to an award show or a party, he would make comments about how fake the people were and how ridiculous it seemed to make such a fuss over people playing make believe. I had shrugged it off at first but…after awhile it got to me. I enjoy acting. I always have. We would fight about it then he would apologize and say he would be more understanding. I suppose I should have seen it coming."

"Ginger he sounds like a fool." The Professor said putting his arm around her. "You are beautiful, intelligent, talented woman. My assumption is that he couldn't handle that and was perhaps a little jealous."

"Jealous? Of me?"

"Of your success. It takes a lot of hard work to make it in Hollywood I'm sure. The fact that you did, it may make him feel resentful. Maybe he hadn't reached the aspirations he had in life and you did."

"I suppose that could be true." Ginger said. "I guess it's like my parents."

"Your parents?"

Ginger nodded. "My father was in showbiz. He was a wonderful jazz musician. Played the saxophone. He was in a band called the The Tuxedos. They traveled around the country playing at different clubs and weddings. My mother hated it. She wanted him to settle down and get a steady job but.."

Ginger found a log and sat down on it continuing on. "Dad refused. He said he loved what he did. My mother…she was very obstinate that he give up the jazz thing. I found out later after she had died, my mother had tried a career as a jazz singer but never made it work. It must have hurt her to see Dad so successful."

"Is your father still alive?"

Ginger looked down. "I'm not sure. He..He wasn't the same after Mom died. He…well he drank a lot. Yes they fought about his jazz playing but he loved her a great deal. She was everything to him. After she died, he gave it up. Saying his heart wasn't in it. He would hang out at bars, get drunk…I would end up having to bail him out of jail…I'm sorry….I shouldn't burden you with all this."

"No please go on." The Professor insisted. "You can tell me."

"Well like I said." Ginger continued. "I would have to bail him out of jail…sober him up. He swore he wouldn't do it again but he would. He fell behind on his bills. I had to pay them off for him. Eventually I had moved him into an apartment. I even hired a care taker for him. But he would disappear from time to time…ending up lord knows where…I got busy with my career, I couldn't keep an eye on him."

"I'm sorry Ginger." The Professor said holding her to him and kissing the top of her head.

Ginger managed a smile resting her head against him. "What about your parents?" She asked.

"Divorced. When I was 14."

"How horrible. What happened?"

"Mom cheated on Dad." He explained.

Ginger looked up. "That's why…that's why you think love is…it wasn't just because of what that Marcia did….it is because of your parents."

The Professor nodded. "It's a part of it. Although with Marcia, I had convinced myself that it wouldn't happen to me…that I could give it a chance…well you know how that turned out."

"Do you still see your parents?"

"Mom lives with her new husband in Europe. Dad passed away a few years ago."

"This new man your mother is with? Have you met him?"

"Yes and I can say I don't care for him. I…I just see him as the reason my parents split. He was always nice to me and yes he does treat my mother well…but I could never for the life of me figure out why she left my father. Their marriage seemed solid to me."

"Did you ever ask her?"

The Professor shook his head. "No."

"You should. If we ever get off this island, you should find out. It may help you get closure."

Roy Hinkley moved Ginger onto his lap and kissed her lips. "You are a very wise woman Ginger."

She smiled and returned his kiss.

The two sat there for a few more minutes before deciding to head back to camp.

Ginger decided she was in fact hungry as did the Professor.  
The others had left some fish for them, so Ginger quickly heated it over a fire and they sat down to eat.

The two began talking about other things. Ginger told him about her first movie role and how nervous she had been.  
The Professor told her about how he got into science and his first time teaching. He said he was certain the students were probably bored but Ginger insisted he could never be boring.

Mr. Howell walked by with his bamboo and clam shell golf club and noticed the pair.  
They were smiling and laughing as if they were the only two people in the world.  
Mrs. Howell followed him carrying the little golf ball that Mr. Howell would put around the island.

She looked at her husband. "Dear what is so interesting?"

"Those two." Mr. Howell said gesturing to the Professor and Ginger. "Look at them."

Mrs. Howell smiled. "Why they do make a delightful pair. She being so beautiful and he being handsome."

"I must agree with you Lovey." The millionaire smiled. "Come on…I'm going to tackle that green today!' He declared.  
The two hurried off forgetting the pair sitting at the table.

The Skipper then walked by noticing the two. He was more convinced then ever there was something going on.  
The way Ginger was looking at the Professor and the way the Professor looked at her. The sailor walked on carrying his load of firewood.

Ginger and the Professor finished their lunch and cleaned up the dishes.

"It's such a lovely day." Ginger said. "I think I'll go take a swim in the lagoon."  
She headed off to her hut to change into her bathing suit.

The Professor stood there feeling hot. He knew exactly what bathing suit she was going to return in. That leopard print number. The one she looked so…

A few minutes later, Ginger emerged wearing that very bathing suit and the Professor's heart rate accelerated.  
"Want to join me?" She asked of him.

"I'm afraid I don't have a bathing suit." He replied.

"Who says you need one?" She purred in his ear.

He swallowed hard and Ginger laughed. "I just meant that you could just roll up your pants and wade in the water."

"Oh yeah." He said.

Ginger laughed taking his hand and leading him to the lagoon.

Mary Ann and Gilligan had been picking coconuts had witnessed the scene and like the Skipper were convinced something was happening.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Thanks to you all for your wonderful reviews. I'm so glad you like this story.  
Again I do not own the characters of Gilligan's Island.  
**_

The Professor watched as Ginger swam a few laps in the cool water.  
He had taken her suggestion and rolled up his pant legs standing in the water.

Ginger swam his way popping up in the water and he splashed water at her.  
The movie star shrieked in protest and splashed him back causing him to splash her again.

"You!" Ginger said splashing him again.  
He again splashed her back.

This was war. _I'll get him_! Ginger vowed.

The red head grabbed the Professor's arm and tossed him down in the water.  
"Ha Ha!" She laughed as he stood up and brushed away the excess water with his hands.

"Very funny Ginger." He said.

The Professor then grabbed her and pulled her to him kissing her on the mouth.  
Ginger's arms were around his neck and his were at her waist.  
The kiss broke and Ginger smiled at him. "I love you." She said to him.

"You are a beautiful woman." He replied touching her cheek.

Ginger lightly kissed him again. "Roy..don't you love me?"

"You think I don't?" He asked surprised.

"Well you haven't said it." She said with a slight pout.

"I've kissed you." He said taking her hands in his kissing her fingers.

"I know but a girl would like to hear it too." Ginger said with a frown. "Why won't you say it? Don't you?"

The Professor was not comfortable but he knew that Ginger was not going to be satisfied unless she heard the words from him. And he wanted to tell her. He wanted to say them to her. Why was it so hard? Saying those three little words to Ginger.

"Never mind." Ginger said taking her hands away. She walked out of the water and found her towel drying herself off. The Professor followed her and put his arms around her from behind.

"Ginger." He started.

"Yes." She replied.

"Ginger…I…you were right when you said that I am guarded when it comes to feelings. It is difficult for me to express them and I'm sorry for that."

"I know. I understand." Ginger said removing his arms. "Just forget it." She began to walk to her hut.

The Professor stood there for a minute and went after her.

"Ginger." He said taking her arm. "Ginger…please…"

"Please what?" She said frustrated. "You can't tell me you love me. I get it. Whatever."

Roy Hinkley had never been one to be comfortable with what he thought was mushy stuff but he knew that he had to overcome that before he lost Ginger. That he wasn't going to stand for. He couldn't lose her. And he knew exactly why.  
"Ginger…I love you."

The movie star turned around.

"I love you." He repeated. Wow. That wasn't so bad. He _could _do this. He loved this woman. "I love you Ginger Grant."

Ginger smiled. "You do?"

"I do. Very much. I love you."

The starlet wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. "So long I've wanted to hear that from you." She sighed.

"I'm sorry I took so long." He said caressing her back.

"You were worth the wait." She said kissing him.

The two headed back to camp and their respective huts.

Ginger changed out of her bathing suit and into her white dress. She dried her hair with a hair dryer the Professor had invented. It did take a bit longer as she had to use a peddle to power the little fan inside but it was a lot better than waiting for her hair to air dry. Once her hair was dry she fixed it up and began to reapply her make-up.

Mary Ann had entered the hut and saw the movie star sitting at her make-up table.  
"Hello Ginger." She greeted.

"Hi Mary Ann." Ginger said applying her lip-stick.

"I saw you head to the lagoon earlier. Did you have a good swim?"

"I did." Ginger replied setting down her tube of lip-stick and picking up her mascara wand.

"Um…I saw the Professor went with you."

"Yes." Ginger said.

"Did he swim too?"

Ginger sighed. "Mary Ann what are you getting at?"

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"That's our business." Ginger said setting down her make-up.

"You can tell me." Mary Ann said.

"I don't wish to discuss it. It's private." Ginger replied.

"Come on Ginger…it's me. You can tell me anything."

Ginger smiled. "I know I can. And I would normally but I'm sorry. Right now this is between me and the Professor. I don't wish to talk about it further."

"Just tell me one thing….do you love him?"

"Mary Ann please. I said I don't want to talk about it. Can we just drop it?"

"Ginger I think it's wonderful. Why don't you want to tell me about it?"

"I just don't. Please can you respect my wishes?"

The farm girl nodded. "Okay Ginger. I won't keeping asking you about it."

"Thank you." Ginger replied relieved.

"Just answer one little thing."

"What's that?"

"What's it like kissing him?"

As soon as the question left Mary Ann's mouth she had to duck Ginger's flying compact.

"Grow up." Ginger said.

Mary Ann smirked at her. "Do you get all tingly and do chills go up your spine…"

"Hush up!" Ginger said turning red. She picked up her pot of rouge and tossed it in the direction of the girl from Kansas.

"Do your knees to turn to jelly and does your heart race…"

"You!' Ginger lunged at Mary Ann pulling at her pigtails.

Mary Ann laughed pushing Ginger away. "Ginger loves the Pro-fess-or! Ginger loves the Pro-fess-or!" She said in a sing songy voice.

"Quiet!" Ginger said giggling as she threw another cosmetic product at her roommate.

"Oh Professor….You are so handsome! Kiss me!"

Mary Ann made kissing sound and Ginger hit her with a pillow.

"Oh Professor!" Mary Ann said mimicking Ginger again. "Tell me more about butterflies! It just does something to me…"  
Ginger smacked her with a pillow again.

Mary Ann laughed stuck her tongue out and ran out of the hut.  
Ginger followed her out and Mary Ann grinned when she saw the Professor had emerged from his hut with a change of clothes.

"Hi Professor." She greeted him. "How did you and Ginger make out at the lagoon?"

The Professor looked at her in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"I saw you head to the lagoon earlier with Ginger. Just wanted to know how you, you know made out." She giggled.

"Um." The Professor said feeling flush.

"Never mind Professor." Ginger said taking his arm. "Some people are just nosy and can't mind their own business." She shot a look at Mary Ann who just laughed.

Ginger steered the Professor away and they strolled into the jungle.  
"What was that all about?"

"Nothing." Ginger said. "Forget it."

The Professor shrugged and continued to walk with the movie star.

Dinner came around and they all gathered at the table.

Ginger sat next to the Professor causing Mary Ann to grin at the movie star.  
She gave her a warning look but the farm girl ignored her.

"So how was everyone's day?" Mary Ann asked of everyone.

"Just lovely dear." Mrs. Howell replied. "Thurston got a hole in one!" She said proudly of her husband.

"It was a magnificent shot!" The millionaire boasted.

"That's nice." Mary Ann said. "Ginger was about you? How was your day?"

"It was fine Mary Ann." Ginger said gritting her teeth. "Just fine."

"Anything special happen today?"

"It's like I said. It was fine." Ginger's fingers wrapped around an orange that was sitting on the table getting ready to fire it.

"Learn anymore about butterflies?" She asked sweetly.

The Professor turned red and Ginger's eyes were blazing with fury. She was very close to tossing that orange at the farm girl's head.

"Just went for a swim Mary Ann. That's _all._" She emphasized.

"Did you swim Professor?" Mary Ann pressed enjoying Ginger's discomfort.

"Um…no I…I didn't swim."

"Oh that's strange. Because when you came back to camp…I noticed your clothes were soaked and I…."

Mary Ann was cut off when that orange went flying by her head.

"That's enough Mary Ann." Ginger said in a miffed tone. "Why don't you tell us about _your _day. How did _you _and Gilligan make out today in the jungle "picking coconuts"?"

Mary Ann turned slightly red and ceased talking.

A week had gone by and five castaways began to get used the new relationship between Ginger and the Professor.

It had become. "Where's Ginger?" "I don't know just look for the Professor. I'm sure she's with him." Or "Where's the Professor?" "I don't know just look for Ginger. I'm sure he's with her."

The two had begun having dinner in private. Once in awhile they did join the others but even then, they spent most of the time talking with only each other. Ginger would assist the Professor more with his experiments and she had to put up with more teasing from Mary Ann.

The farm girl had started become an expert at ducking flying objects and avoiding getting hit with a pillow however she would stop when Ginger would retort with comments about Gilligan who she was certain the brunette had a crush on.

A familiar sight on the island had become the Professor reading a book and Ginger sitting by him, listening to what he was reading or just enjoying the warm tropical weather.

Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann had tried to pump Ginger for details but she refused to give them any.  
She did finally admit she was in love with the Professor and he was a wonderful man but didn't tell any more than that. Ginger still wanted to keep it private. This was the first real relationship she had in years. It was very special and she wanted to keep the details of it to herself. She didn't want to share her deep feelings. They went a lot deeper than she could even admit to herself. The two women told her they understood and didn't press Ginger any further.  
They did tell her they were happy for her and if she wished to share more, they were there to listen.

The Professor however didn't fare so well.

He had been building a device designed to make it easier to squeeze the juice from the various fruits when he turned to find the Skipper, Mr. Howell and Gilligan standing there. "Hello Gentleman." He greeted.

"What's the deal?" asked The Skipper.

"The deal?"

"Yeah." Gilligan said. "Is Ginger your girlfriend?" He asked pointedly.

"I'm not going to discuss this." The Professor said going to back to his work.

"We saw you disappear one day after breakfast into the jungle. She hung all over you that one night. You two are together all the time." The Skipper said.

The Professor sighed turning back o them. "I told you, I am not going to discuss this."

"You have to!" Mr. Howell exclaimed. "This is _Ginger_ we are talking about."

"Yeah Professor." The Skipper nodded.. "_Ginger_. Beautiful. Glamorous. Sways those hips…has luscious full lips…"

"I'm well aware of Ginger's physical attributes." The Professor interjected folding his arms.

"So..tell us!" Mr. Howell pressed. "_Are _you two together?"

"Mr. Howell what happens between Ginger and I is our business…I really don't see.."

"Have you kissed her?" Mr. Howell interrupted.

"You want to know if I kissed Ginger?" The Professor said in disbelief.

"Well have you?" pressed the millionaire.

"Ginger's kissed me before but I bet it wasn't the same." Gilligan said. "I never felt anything from her when she did."

A tiny part of the Professor was very happy to hear that. Her kisses with Gilligan really _were _nothing.  
"Gilligan I'm sure that any kiss I shared with Ginger was not the same as what you experienced." He replied.

"So you _have _kissed her!" Mr. Howell declared victoriously.

"Okay Mr. Howell…fine. If you must know I have in fact shared a few kisses with Ginger."

"I knew it!" The Skipper said with glee. "What were they like?"

"That I am not getting into." The Professor said turning back to what he was working on.

"Come on tell us!" The Skipper said. "Does she use her tongue?"

"Alright that's enough." The Professor said shooing them away. "I have important work to do."

"Professor." Gilligan said remaining.

"Yes Gilligan."

"I just want you to know..that if you are with Ginger, well I think it's good. I knew for along time that Ginger liked you. And if you were with her, she would be happy. Ginger should be happy. She was always nice to me even though she tried kissing me but I swear they weren't anything. I could tell. I really could. Ginger was just acting.."

"I understand Gilligan and thank you." The Professor said.

**Two months later**

Ginger and the Professor continued on with their new relationship.

The others had ceased pressing them for details as neither of them would give any.

The five castaways were happy for them as they all saw for a long time, the obvious chemistry between the two.

Ginger was recruited by the Professor to aid him in deciphering some ancient writings on some tablets he found in a cave.

She was to write down all the letters by using the alphabet chart he had given her.

Ginger had her usual lab outfit on. Specs, hair pulled up and the Professor's shirt for her lab coat.  
She looked very scientific as she wrote down what the tablet had said.

The Professor was working on something when Ginger put her pencil down. "Finished Professor." She said.

"What does it say?" He asked.

Ginger looked at what she wrote. "It says…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at what she had written down from the tablet.

_Will You Marry Me_

Ginger froze reading the words again. She looked over at the Professor.

"What is it Ginger?" He asked.

"Um….I….." She stammered.

He walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"I….It says…..I…"

"What? Ginger I need to know what that tablet says."

Tears came to her eyes and she smiled. "You….You!"

The Professor took the paper. "Ginger…this does not say You. It says Will You Marry Me."

"Roy!" She said throwing her arms around him. "Yes! Yes! I will marry you! I love you!"

"Good." The Professor said. "Now I can give you this."

Ginger's eyes went wide looking at the lovely silver band with a pearl attached on top.  
"Roy…it's so beautiful! You made this for me?"

"I had some help. I had enlisted the help of Skipper and Gilligan to find the perfect pearl from the oysters. Once they found it…I found some silver in that mine that we found years ago…and I constructed it into a ring."

"I love it! It's so beautiful. Oh Roy! You are…I love you!'

"I love you too." He said pulling her close.

Ginger wrapped her arms around him feeling more happy than she had in a long time.

So long she had waited to find a man who loved her and understood her….Now she had him. She had the most wonderful man in the world.

The Professor let go. "Ginger…I know that I had been…well I had a hard time telling you that I love you. You were right when you said that I was guarded when it came to feelings. Somehow someway you managed to change that. I have never known anyone like you. You are the most…"

"Roy darling shut up and kiss me." Ginger smiled.

"Yes my love." He replied.

He pulled her back into his arms kissing her softly on her lips which then deeped into a more passionate one as they clung to each other tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N Rating change for this story. I had to make it M. I again didn't want to risk having someone else report a story. The mature content is not graphic. I wasn't going to make it as heated but I decided...what the hell. Why should I hold back on what I really want to write. So the M rating it is.  
I hope you all enjoy this. More to come and yes I will continue on with my other stories.  
Enjoy!_**

"Ginger you look so beautiful." Mary Ann said as she fastened the white flower in the movie star's red hair.

"Thank you Mary Ann." Ginger said picking up her hand mirror and checking her reflection.

The day had finally arrived. She was going to become Mrs. Roy Hinkley.  
Ginger recalled the day she broke the news to the five castaways….

"_Everyone I have something wonderful to share with you." Ginger paused and glanced at the Professor with a smile before turning her attention back to the other five. "__Roy asked me to marry him and I said yes!"_

_"Oh my!" Mrs. Howell exclaimed. "How marvelous! Oh I'm so happy for you!" __She kissed Ginger then the Professor. _"_I can't wait to start planning the wedding! I have so many ideas!"_

_Ginger had laughed to herself knowing Mrs. Howell had probably been planning two weddings in her head for about four years. One for her and one for Mary Ann._

"_Congratulations Ginger!" Gilligan has said hugging the movie star. "It's so great you are marrying the Professor! I knew you always liked him. Now you can be really happy!"  
_

_"Thank you Gilligan." Ginger said returning his hug and then kissing his cheek. "You are sweet."_

"_Well Ginger this is some news!" The Skipper said hugging her. "Congratulations!"  
_

_"Thanks Skipper." Ginger replied._

_Mary Ann walked up to the Hollywood starlet. "Ginger I'm so happy for you!" She then too hugged the movie star. "The Professor is a good man and you deserve to be with him. He loves you."  
_

"_You're the best Mary Ann." Ginger said. "I love you. Will you be my maid of honor?"  
_

_"Of course!" The farm girl said letting go. "I'd love too!"_

_Ginger turned to Mr. Howell. "I know this may sound strange but…would you walk me down the aisle?"  
_

_The millionaire smiled. "Ginger my dear it doesn't sound strange at all. I'd be honored!"_

The Howells had thrown a big celebratory party for the couple.

Even though there were only seven of them on an island, somehow to Ginger it seemed perfect. Better than any Hollywood party she had ever been too.

She was surrounded by people who loved her. And who she loved just as much. They were her family. Ginger stood up smoothing out her white gown. She was amazed at how Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann had transformed one of her gowns. Letting out the hem in the skirt a little. Taking some of the jewels from Mrs. Howell's collection and sewing them into the gown. To Ginger it was the most beautiful gown she had ever worn. Knowing these two women put so much time and care into making it for her. She couldn't wait to return the favor with Mary Ann when not if _when _she married Gilligan.

Mary Ann never told her but Ginger knew. She knew that Mary Ann adored that sailorman. Baking him pies. Kissing him on the cheek. Sticking up for him when the Skipper would yell at him. If Gilligan was aware of Mary Ann's feelings, he certainly didn't show it but Ginger was convinced the young sailor would eventually see what a pretty young woman Mary Ann was and would be glad to have her as his wife.

For now, Ginger just wanted to concentrate on her own wedding. Her wedding to her darling Roy. She decided that since she was becoming his wife, she would refer to him by his first name. Calling him Professor while married to him, seemed silly. He was to be her husband.  
Of course Ginger still referred to him as that only when in romantic moments and it that seductive tone that he loved.

She was looking forward to their first night together as husband and wife. They hadn't made love yet and this would be their first time doing so. Ginger had insisted upon it. She told him she wanted her wedding night to be special.

The movie star suspected he may have been a tiny bit relieved as he had revealed to her that he had little experience in that area. Yes he had with Marcia but he explained it was very cold and over pretty quickly.  
Of course the fact that the woman had been cheating on him could have played a big factor. _Well tonight he's not going to escape it._ She had grinned to herself. She could hardly wait to be in his arms. His strong loving arms.

"Okay." Ginger said. "I'm ready."

"You look so beautiful." Mrs. Howell said dabbing her eyes.

"Thank you Mrs. Howell." Ginger said.

"Okay. It's time!" The millionaire's wife said collecting herself.  
She hurried out of the hut and over to where the ceremony was taking place in the lagoon.

Mary Ann stepped out of the hut carrying a bouquet of dark pink tropical flowers that matched her dress.

She walked over to the lagoon and up the aisle which just was an old bedsheet that Mrs. Howell bleached to retain it's brightness.

Gilligan stood up at the front holding the rings that the Professor fashioned in his pocket.

The Skipper had the record player in front of him playing a soft romantic song.

The Professor stood there wearing a black jacket that Mrs. Howell had taken from Mr. Howell and adjusted the sleeves. He was wearing a white shirt and a black tie.

He watched as Mary Ann took her place next to the young sailor.  
His eyes then turned to the sight of Ginger walking with her arm linked in Mr. Howell's.

Roy Hinkley had seen many beautiful sights in his life but not one of them compared to the vision that was before him. That dress was breathtaking, her hair pulled up on top of her head with white flowers.  
Knowing this beautiful being was for _him_ was overwhelming.

His mind went back to the bachelor party that the Skipper insisted be thrown for him.  
The Professor thought it nonsense but reluctantly agreed to the party.

"_So Professor." The Skipper had started. "Going to marry the beautiful Ginger."  
_

_"Yes Skipper. I am." He said taking a sip of punch._

"_Looking forward to the wedding night?" The Skipper grinned.  
_

_"I beg your pardon?" He asked bewildered._

"_The wedding night. With Ginger."  
_

_"Skipper I really don't think it's appropriate to talk about my fiancé like that."_

"_Oh come now Professor." Mr. Howell said. "Surely you would know we would all be curious. Ginger is a stunning woman and she had well..been flirtatious with all of us at one point."_

"_That may be true Mr. Howell but.."  
_

_"But nothing!" The millionaire boamed. "You get to see what she's actually like…"_

_"I think this discussion has gone far enough."_ _The Professor had stated._  
_The last thing he wanted was to talk about how Ginger was in the bedroom._

"_I wish I was getting married." Gilligan had stated. "Then I could…"  
_

_"__Gilligan your time will come." The Skipper assured. _

"_You think Mary Ann would marry me?" The young sailor asked. "She's so pretty. I bet she would make an great wife. Don't you think Professor? Wouldn't Mary Ann make a great wife?"_

_"I'm sure she would Gilligan." The Professor stated. "For you." He then added. __For him the only one was Ginger. Ginger was the perfect one to be his wife. __He never entertained the idea of Mary Ann. Not once.  
Ginger was the one who had captured his heart from the very beginning. He loved her._

_And he knew he had ever since he laid eyes on her while on the Minnow.  
__He had boarded the ship and took a seat when he encountered a very intoxicating scent of perfume. __The Professor recalled looking up and seeing a stunning redhead sitting there next to him in a white dress checking her make-up in a little compact mirror._

His mind drifted back to the present watching that very stunning woman approach him.

Ginger reached the altar and Mr. Howell kissed her cheek sitting down next to Mrs. Howell.

The Skipper began the ceremony.

Ginger handed her bouquet of white flowers to Mary Ann and she took the Professor's hands in hers.

The Skipper began by reading from the book of Corinthans Chapter 13.

It was the very verse that Ginger has referenced to the Professor once during a walk. Stating the greatest of these is love. They had then exchanged the rings.

"Ginger." The Skipper said. "Do you take Roy Hinkley to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do!" Ginger declared happily. "I do! I love you Roy! I do take you…"

"Okay Ginger we got it." The Skipper smiled. "Only one "I do" is necessary."

Ginger giggled. "Sorry couldn't help it."

The Skipper turned to the Professor.

"Roy." He began. "Do you take Ginger Grant to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." He replied.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You make kiss the bride!"

Ginger smiled as the Professor moved closer to her placing his hand under her chin and softly kissing her lips.  
The movie star wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in closer deepening the kiss. Ginger broke the kiss and smiled at her new husband.

The castaways all headed back to camp to where the reception was being held.

The Skipper raised a toast. "To Ginger and Roy! May you have years of happiness together!"

They all clinked their coconut cups together and Mr. Howell started the music.

Ginger took to the dance floor with her new husband. She couldn't believe it was true. She was now the Professor's wife!All the preparation that had been done in anticipation of this moment. First thing was the newlyweds needed to have their own hut.

The men, including Mr. Howell, all got together and began construction on it. A new bed needed to be built as well and the Professor had to endure remarks from the Skipper about the activity that would be taking place on the bed.

"_I hope this will be strong enough for when you and Ginger…you know…" He would say with a knowing wink.  
_"_Maybe you and Ginger should test this now to make sure that it will hold. You never know how rowdy it may get…that Ginger is probably really something…" Skipper continued._

_The Professor had not been pleased with these remarks and asked the Skipper to please stop discussing Ginger in such a manner._

_Mr. Howell also chimed in. _"_Ginger is a master of those love scenes in movies. No doubt she is probably a master in real life."_

_Gilligan had been confused at what they were talking about._  
_"__A master at what?" He had asked. "What do you mean Mr. Howell?"_

_"My boy don't you know!" Thurston said astonished._

_"Know what? What are you talking about?"_

_"Gilligan." The Skipper said. "You do know what happens on a wedding night don't you?"_

_"Sure" The sailor said. "A man and woman sleep together. It must be nice. Except for the snoring. Does Ginger snore Professor?"_

_The Skipper was exasperated. "Gilligan…they don't sleep.."_

_"They don't?"  
_

_"No they…you know…"_

_"__What?"_

_"Never mind Gilligan." The Skipper said giving up. "The Professor will find out just how good Ginger is at…'sleeping'".  
_

"_But you said they didn't sleep."_

Ginger had been less than amused when the Professor told her all this and she had sharp words for the two older men.

Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell had not been any better.

Mary Ann giggling how Ginger's wish to know what he looks like underneath that shirt would come true. And how she would also finally get know what else was under those clothes.

Ginger turned red and told the brunette to hush.

Mrs. Howell asked her if she was looking forward to conceiving children with the Professor. Stating he probably knew all the best ways to achieve optimal conception.

Ginger's cheeks had turned a deeper shade of red and could only say in horror. "Mrs. Howell! Really!"

The movie star had been certain that the two women must have eaten strange mushrooms or something.

Ginger had never given children much thought. She wasn't sure the Professor had either. It wasn't something they had even discussed. For now she was just happy having become his wife.

The party came to an end and the newlyweds head to their new hut and the Professor avoided the knowing looks from the Skipper and Mr. Howell.

Ginger looked over the hut and was amazed. It was certainly bigger than the one she lived in with Mary Ann.

The Professor opened the door and picked up his bride.  
"Darling what are you doing?"

"A bride always gets carried over the threshold my love."

"You are so romantic." Ginger said placing a kiss on his lips.

She happily wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her inside and over to the bedroom which was divided from the rest of the hut by a curtain.

He set Ginger down and she kissed him. "I'll be right back." She said in her seductive tone.

She disappeared behind the curtain and he sat down on the bed.

He was feeling a bit nervous. It wasn't that he wasn't looking forward to making love to Ginger. He wanted to more than anything. He just hoped he didn't disappoint her with his lack of experience.

There had pretty much been no intimacy in his life after his ordeal with Marcia. Truth be told there wasn't a whole lot before Marcia. He had one girlfriend in college and they did…once…but she then broke up with him about a two weeks later. This was something he had never felt adequate in. He had stated this to Ginger who assured him that he would be just fine.

"I'm ready darling." She said as moved the curtain back.

His breath caught in his throat looking at her. The outfit she changed into was barely qualified as one as it was so skimpy and left little to the imagination.

Ginger had asked Mrs. Howell for any nightgowns she didn't want anymore and the older woman gladly provide her with some. The movie star then asked Mary Ann if there was anything she could use. Mary Ann had given her an old dress that she said she really never liked. Ginger was welcome to it.

Ginger pieced together something she was sure would set the Professor's blood pumping.

She took Mary Ann's dress and the nightgowns and used them to create a silky negligee that was very low cut and showed off her cleavage to the fullest and also showed her long slender legs.

"Well? What do you think?" She asked of him with a smile.

The Professor was at loss for words. "I….Ginger…you…you are so beautiful."  
Ginger placed herself on his lap. "I take it you approve?"

"Very much so." Was his reply.

Ginger stroked his hair with her fingers.

The academic took a deep breath. She clearly wanted _him_ to take the lead on this. He gently touched her cheek and then brought her close for a kiss.

Ginger's hand pushed off the black jacket he had been wearing. His tie was undone and tossed down to the floor.

Ginger's fingers then went to his shirt and undid the buttons pushing it off his shoulders.

Her breath caught as she got her first look at him. _Damn. _She thought. _I knew he had a killer body under that shirt. I knew it!_

The Professor took her back in his arms kissing her lips.

He lowered he down to the bed brushing back her hair. "I love you my sweet Ginger."

"Roy…I love you so much." She replied. "You are all I ever wanted."

The Professor kissed her lips again and dared to remove the silk robe from her.  
His lips went to her neck and paused for a second at her breast.

Summoning the courage, he gently brushed against her breasts with his lips eliciting a small groan from Ginger.  
The straps of her sexy attire were pulled down and then the entire thing was removed and forgotten about.

His eyes took her in. Her amazing curves. Her full ample breasts. Her slender waist. She was all for him. He resumed kissing her lips as his hands began to explore her voluptuous body.

Ginger's hands went down his back and up again clutching his shoulders.  
"Roy.." She said enjoying all the feelings that were running through her.

This was by far one of the most amazing experiences of Ginger's life. She had never felt this before. Never had a man love her the way he was. It wasn't long before the rest of his clothes found their way to the floor.

Ginger's breath caught in her throat again wondering where the hell he had been hiding that body these four years.  
If she had known he was so…she would have definitely tried a lot sooner and a hell of a lot harder to make him hers.  
The movie star's head went back enjoying how wonderful it all was.  
If this was him lacking experience…she could only imagine what he would be like as he gained more experience with her.

"Roy…darling.." She groaned.  
His hand went up her leg and found it's prize. "Oh God!" She cried. "Oh Roy!"

He watched as she writhed on the bed from his touch pleading with him not to stop. Never in his life did he believe he could cause this reaction from Ginger.

She felt like she was being swept up in a giant wave and an incredible feeling then came over her as she cried out in ecstasy.

"Roy…darling that was wonderful."  
He leaned down kissing her lips and Ginger then felt him inside her. "Roy…Oh yes…" She breathed.

All feelings of being inadequate and not being able to please her went straight out the window. The only thing the Professor could focus on was how much he loved her. Every inch of her body he kissed.

Ginger could no longer hold back what she was feeling as that giant wave washed over her again.

She laid back on the bed feeling happy. "Roy darling that was amazing." She said.

"I have to agree with that." He said putting his arm around her.

Ginger rested her head against him. "I would say that you are in no way inadequate."  
He kissed the top of her head.

"In fact." She said climbing on top of him. "You should be rewarded." She pressed her lips against his in a deep kiss.

They were locked in their passion once more.

Ginger moved her pelvis against him crying out his name over and over. "Oh God yes…Roy…Roy!"  
He held her tightly to him as they both could no longer hold back .

Ginger collapsed on top of him. "Well?" She said smiling. "How was that?"

"You are most definitely not inadequate my love." He said to her. "You are what I would call…extraordinary."

"I guess we are both pretty good at this."

Ginger laughed as the Professor then moved back on top of her. "Darling what are you doing?"

"A scientific experiment to see exactly who is better at this."

Ginger giggled as he began kissing her once more and the moon shined in through the window.


	7. Chapter 7

The Professor had awaken sometime around 2:30 AM according to his watch which was sitting on the bamboo nightstand beside the bed. He looked over to see his red headed wife sound asleep.  
Even when she was sleeping she looked beautiful in his eyes.

The Professor thought back to when they all shared the same hut when they first became shipwrecked on the island. Many nights, he would wake up and sneak a glance over at Ginger sleeping in her cot. One night in particular he was certain and still is, that she had in fact murmured his name in her sleep. He could swear a soft "Professor" escaped her lips. It could not have been his imagination. That instance gave him the hope that she did in fact have feelings for him.

Of course he could have easily found out but for some reason his fear of being wrong overtook that. Plus with what he had encountered in his past, made it more difficult. Roy Hinkley knew now that was simply foolish of him. Ginger was nothing like Marcia or his college girlfriend Clair.

He got up from the bed and threw on some clothes.  
Kissing Ginger on the temple, he quietly left the bedroom area and decided to head outside. His mind thought about all that had happened. Ginger loved him. She married him. How it all happened he was still trying to piece together.

She had come out that night under the guise of needing to keep him warm. The movie star had proclaimed that she needed him. He had to be around to take care of her. She didn't want any of the other men doing this. She wanted _him. _What motivated her to come to this decision that particular night was a mystery.  
Did he do something? Say something?

Ginger had said that she didn't want anything happening to him. But why was she so concerned about him? Yes he knew now that she loved him but was there more that drove her to reveal that to him? His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the hut door.

He turned to see Ginger walking out wearing one of his shirts. Her hair messed up and a sleepy look in her eyes.  
"Darling what you are doing out here?" She asked with a slight yawn.

"Just wondering how I got so lucky to be married to you." He replied pulling her into his arms.

"I love you." Ginger said resting her head against him. "That's how."

"I know that my love but I am curious. What made you come out that night?"

"What night?"

"That night when I was sitting outside watching the torches to make sure they stayed lit. You came out stating that you needed to keep me warm."

"I didn't see you protest when I did." Ginger smiled.

"There was nothing to protest.' He replied kissing the top of her head. "I'm just curious why you picked that night."

"Roy don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"What you had said to me."

The man of science thought about what he could have possibly said but came up empty.  
"What exactly did I say?"

"Darling, remember I had asked "Do I look like I have a vitamin deficiency?" And you then said "Ginger, you don't look like you have a deficiency of anything."

The Professor smiled. "And that's what convinced you…"

"You did say _anything_." She purred at him.

"My love you could _never_ look to being deficient of anything."

"You are so romantic." Ginger replied kissing his lips. The starlet let go and rested her head back against his chest.

"It convinced me that you thought I was beautiful and that…well you may love me. And when I thought about how this vitamin deficiency thing could cause me to lose you…I didn't want to think about it. I mean it had gotten the Skipper and then you said Mr. Howell would be next and that you would follow. Knowing that I would have to live without you around…I couldn't stand the thought." She said holding him tighter.

"So." She continued on. "That's why I came out that night. I had to let you know that I cared for you. I needed to tell you."

The Professor kissed the top of her head again. "I appreciated it very much but I'll be honest..I thought I was going to suffocate under that blanket."

"Suffocate?"

"My love you have a very unique way of increasing my internal temperature. And I must say it shot up many degrees that night."

"So I helped?" Ginger said smiling at him.

"You helped alright." He replied kissing her lips.

"Mind if I increase your temperature again?"

"You already are." He lead her back inside the hut shutting the door behind them.

**Next morning**

Ginger opened her eyes and saw the other side of the bed was empty.  
She sat up lazily and stretched. "Roy?" She called out.

A second later the curtain was pulled back to reveal her husband carrying a tray.  
"Morning Mrs. Hinkley." He greeted her setting down the tray.

Ginger giggled. "Morning my darling husband." She replied. "What's all this?"

"Breakfast."

"You brought me breakfast in bed?" She said with a gasp.

"Well I thought it would be easier." He said as he sat down next to her.

Ginger giggled again as he nuzzled her neck. "Darling really….you need to stop being so obsessed with my perfume."

The Professor put his arm around her and placed a kiss on the side of her head as she dug into the breakfast that was prepared. It consisted of pancakes and berries. A cup of orange also sat on the tray along with a tropical flower placed in a vase.

"Mmm..this is delicious." Ginger said. "How did you manage to swipe this from Mary Ann?"

He grinned at her. "Ginger dear Mary Ann didn't make this. I did."

Ginger turned to him with surprise in her eyes. "You can cook?"

"Yes. But don't tell anyone." He said. "I already gave them grief about complaining when you would cook."

"You did?"

"I didn't think it was proper for them to bemoan your efforts when they themselves have never pitched in. Mary Ann of course being the exception."

"You did that?"

"It was rude." He answered. "I don't like anyone putting down your efforts."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." She said kissing him. "By the way, why exactly is this easier?" Ginger asked taking another bite of her pancakes.

"Mostly because you won't have to get out of bed."

"Get out of bed?" Ginger replied confused.

"My love this would be our honeymoon."

Ginger thought a minute. "I suppose it would be." She said.

"And you are aware of what married couples do on their honeymoon?" He asked brushing her hair off her shoulder. "It involves some sort of spelunking."

Ginger grinned at him. "Professor!" She said pretending to be scandalized. "What you said!"

He removed the tray from her and set in down on the nightstand. Taking her in his arm he brought his lips to hers and laid her back down on the bed. Ginger had still been wearing his shirt which disappeared in a matter of seconds.  
The movie star's fingers unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off. Their clothing was soon on the floor and forgotten.

Ginger writhed enjoying the feeling of her husband's lips against her flesh. How he managed to excite her on so many levels was astounding. No man could ever come close to how he made her feel. If Cary Grant himself suddenly appeared on the island and declared he must have her, she would tell him to buzz off.  
The only one she wanted was her beloved Professor.

Ginger groaned as his lips found her breasts taking one of her erect nipples in his mouth. "Oh God!" She cried.  
His hand went between her slender legs and Ginger felt like her whole body was on fire.  
"Roy…Roy…" She clung to him tightly. That tidal wave washed over her once more and she could not hold back as she cried out his name in a fit of passion.

Ginger sighed still tingling from the effects but had little time to recover as she was swept up again as he moved inside her starting out slow and then increasing the pace. "Roy..yes.! Oh darling Professor Hinkley…you are so…Oh God!"  
Their breathing was becoming heavier and stronger. Ginger couldn't fight it and neither could the Professor.  
They both succumbed and then sunk on the bed.

The pair laid back in amazement.  
"Wow." Ginger said. That was the only word she could come up with. "Wow."

"Incredible." The Professor responded.

"I think we should do _that _again." Ginger grinned climbing on top of her husband.

"Most definitely." He replied. "It wouldn't be logical if we didn't."

Ginger wrapped her arms around him and they spent a good portion of the morning making passionate love.

After their last round, Ginger was resting happily in his arms her head against his chest.  
How anything could be so wonderful. She could not recall a time when she had been with a man and it was even half as good as it was with the Professor. Ginger knew the reason. She hadn't really loved those men. Not that there were a lot. There weren't. She did not sleep around like some people would like to believe.

The movie star may have told herself she had feelings for the men she was with but deep down she knew it was probably more a physical attraction than anything. Even with Todd, she didn't feel half the emotions she felt when she made love with the Professor.  
With him it was much deeper. She cared about him. She loved him. It was more beautiful when she was with the man she loved.

The Professor pondered too about how incredible the lovemaking was with Ginger. It certainly was not anything he had ever experienced before. The depth of love he had for her was certainly more than he knew. With Marcia, like he had told Ginger, it was very cold. Not much emotion and it ended pretty quickly. Clair, there wasn't a whole lot of feelings either. It was probably one of the reasons she broke up with him.

Ginger was neither of those two women. The Hollywood glamour girl brought out feelings he had kept hidden inside in for a long time. Feelings he had no intention of letting out ever again. Somehow, someway, she broke down the barriers and they are unleashed like a floodgate.  
He would always be grateful that Ginger Grant came into his life. Opening up his world beyond science and logic.  
Roy Hinkley never believed in a world beyond that. He never wanted to.  
Ginger changed all of that. And he was glad.

He looked down at his wife and she noticed that look in his eyes.  
"Again?" She said with a smile. "Really Professor Hinkley…what has gotten into you?"

The Professor laid her back leaning over her. "You did it." He said. "Now you have to live with the consequences of your actions." He replied kissing her neck.

Ginger giggled. "I accept full responsibility for them."

After their latest round, Ginger finally coaxed him out of bed and convinced him to sit outside the hut with her only after he made her promise he could in fact have her again.  
The two sat outside in a wooden chair with Ginger on the Professor's lap looking out at the island view and enjoying the warm air. The island could be very peaceful and beautiful at times. And this was one of those times.

Ginger asked him something that was on her mind. She knew it was silly but it bugged her. "Roy…why did you ever agree to marry that Erika Tiffany Smith? You didn't love her did you?"

"No I can't say I did." He replied. "And to be honest, I don't know why I allowed her to think I wanted to marry her. I didn't. For some reason I thought her to be charming and I thought her to enjoy the things I did. She didn't."

"Would you really have gone through with the ceremony?" Ginger asked.

The Professor shook his head. "No."

"Really?"

"Ginger I couldn't possibly have done that. I knew I couldn't. Especially after having kissed you. I knew that I could never wish to kiss anyone but you that way."

Ginger smiled satisfied knowing that she played a role in preventing that horrible woman from having her Professor.

"Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?" Ginger asked taking his hand in hers.

"I think I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"You wouldn't feel the same way I did." He said lifting up her hand and kissing it.

"Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"The way you would kiss Gilligan. I know it was just acting believe me I know. But…you never used those tactics on me."

Ginger grinned. "Actually darling I did a few times but most of the time you just did what I asked of you."

"What times?" He asked.

"Well the attaché case for one thing." She said. "But you sent me away."

"That was pretty stupid on my part." He admitted.

"And there was a time…well you remember those voodoo dolls that the witch doctor had?"

"Yes. What about them?"

"He turned you into a zombie like state. I kissed you to bring you out of it."

"You did?"

"Yes. It didn't work though."

"Well you should have tried again." He said kissing her hand again.

"I tried dancing for you." She went on. "But it didn't do any good. It just rained."

"That's why I was all wet?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Ginger do me a favor. Next time you want to dance for me, make sure I can actually see it.

The movie star giggled. "What are you saying? You want me to dance for you?"

"If you want." He replied.

Ginger got up from her seat and headed inside the hut. A few minutes later she emerged wearing a hula dancing outfit.

Ginger had brought out the radio and found a station. Smiling, she began sashaying her hips and moving her arms.  
The Professor watched in a trance thinking of how talented she was. Such a graceful dancer. She sauntered over to him swaying her hips and that was all it took.  
He got up from his chair and picked her up in his arm bringing her back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

A week later Ginger was floating around the island as if she was on air.

The five castaways could not recall a time when they have witnessed Ginger being that happy. The sixth castaway enjoyed seeing such a joyous expression on her lovely face. On more than one occasion, Mary Ann had found Ginger picking petals off a flower saying "He loves me." "He loves me" He loves me" in lieu of "He loves me. He loves me not."Mary Ann remarked to her what the correct saying was but Ginger said her Roy could _never _love her not.

Mrs. Howell and the farm girl had to know the dirt. One day they convinced Ginger to break away from the Professor for just a little while they promise she can go right back to him they just want to talk to her.

Ginger agreed and the three women had a little picnic in the jungle that Mary Ann had packed.  
"Okay spill it." Mary Ann said after they had spread the blanket and Mrs. Howell had adjusted her chair.

"Spill what?" Ginger said coyly.

"You know what." Mary Ann smiled. "We want the details."

Ginger sighed. "Roy is wonderful. I love him so much." She said with a dreamy far off look in her eyes.

"We gather that dear." Mrs. Howell remarked. "Tell us more. How was the honeymoon?"

The movie star blushed a little. The details of her honeymoon were sacred to her. It was one of the most special times in her life however she knew that she had to tell these two woman something. "Our honeymoon was _very _romantic. Roy is just….everything I could ever want in a…"

"Lover?" Mary Ann grinned.

Ginger reached over and yanked one of her pigtails. "Funny." She said.

Mary Ann laughed. "Come on Ginger we are dying to know."

"He is the most…" Ginger paused trying to think of the appropriate word. "Loving…caring man. I love being in his arms."

Mrs. Howell smiled. "So it was worth waiting these four years?"

Ginger sighed. "Most definitely." She replied.

Her darling Roy was most certainly worth all the agonizing tension she had felt. Wondering if he loved her. Analyzing the little things. Was his smile a little brighter for her? Didn't his eyes light up when she arrived at dinner? Basically driving herself crazy praying that man had some feelings for her. Ginger knew that she could have found out easily but was too scared. But when he said she was not suffering from a deficiency of anything…somehow she just knew that he did in fact harbor affection for her.

"Dear." Mrs. Howell said. "I must know. When exactly did you know that you loved the Professor?"

"Well." Ginger began. "When we were all on the Minnow…I looked at him and…something hit me. I can't quite explain it. I was sitting next to him and I noticed him staring at me. Now mind you I am quite used to men looking at me but the way he was…it was different. I don't know if I can explain it. It was like…he thought more of me than just a beautiful woman. He was..I guess intrigued would be the word. Almost as if he wanted to know more about me."

The movie star continued on. "Then when we ended up shipwrecked…I thought he was handsome and so different than the men I meet in Hollywood. He was so smart and knew so much about the world. I found it fascinating. After time, it grew to more than just an attraction. I was in love with him."

Mary Ann sighed. "That's so sweet." She said hoping one day that maybe she could experience that same thing with a certain sailorman.

"I knew that I should have matched you two up." Mrs. Howell stated. "If only Thurston hadn't blabbed."

Ginger giggled. "Actually I wouldn't have minded."

"Ginger I have to know." Mary Ann said. "How did the Professor propose? You never did tell me."

The movie star beamed fondly at the memory. "Well Roy said that he had found these ancient tablets in one of the caves. They had some writing on them and he needed me to write down what they said. He gave me an alphabet chart to help guide me. So I wrote down all the letters and then he asked me what it said. When I went to read it to him…I saw I had written the words Will You Marry Me."

Mary Ann put her hand on her heart. "Oh!" She said. "That is sooooo romantic!"

"How clever!" Mrs. Howell said in approval.

"I was so stunned I couldn't believe it." Ginger said happily. "I finally had my beloved Professor. He was going to me mine for the rest of my life."

"Ginger that is wonderful." Mary Ann said. "You deserve it. The Professor is a good man and you most certainly deserve someone like him."

"Thank you Mary Ann." Ginger said. "I hope one day you can be as happy as I am. Maybe someday that Gilligan will come around." She said slyly.

Mary Ann turned red. "Um…I…maybe…"

**Camp**

The men were gathered around the dining table grilling the Professor about his honeymoon with Ginger.

"Well?" asked the Skipper. "How was it?"

The Professor was not at all comfortable talking about this sort of thing. He wanted to keep whatever happened between him and his wife private. However he knew that the three men would not let up until they knew some details. Well at least two of them wouldn't. "Our honeymoon was quite remarkable." He replied taking a sip of pineapple juice. He then set the cup down.

"Just remarkable?" The old sailor said. "Come on…give us more than that!"

"What more do you need Skipper?" The Professor replied.

"Ginger…is she everything you thought she would be?" Skipper pressed.

"My wife will always be everything I could hope for." Was the academic's reply.

"We know that!" boomed Thurston Howell. "We mean….with…you know….is she…"

"I do not wish to discuss the abilities of my wife in the bedroom." The Professor frowned. "Ginger is an extraordinary woman who I love very much."

Gilligan who had been quiet spoke up. "Professor don't you like..it…with Ginger?"

The Professor took a breath. "Gilligan I happen to enjoy _it_ with Ginger a great deal."

"Then why won't you talk about _it_?"

"I happen to think what happens between my wife and I is private. You can understand that?"

Gilligan nodded. "I guess. I wouldn't want to spill the details if I was with Mary Ann."

The Skipper looked over at his little buddy. "Gilligan just how long have you loved her?"

The first mate shrugged. "I don't know. Long time. A very long time. She's the best girl I ever met."

"Well why don't you tell her that?"

"What if she doesn't like me?" Gilligan said panicked. "I couldn't live with that. And she may laugh me and wouldn't be my friend anymore."

"Gilligan if I may." The Professor said sitting up knowing he could be of help with this situation. "I used to think the same way with Ginger. I was terrified to tell her that I love her for fear that she wouldn't return my love. Now I realize how foolish that was. If you have feelings for Mary Ann you need to tell her. Don't wait any longer."

"What if she rejects me?"

"What if she doesn't? Gilligan believe me it is better to know than to spend your life wondering. I know now that I could have had Ginger a lot sooner if I could have had the courage to let her know how I felt."

The young sailor nodded. "I suppose. I don't like this wondering. She's one of the best friends I ever had. Always bakes me delicious pies."

"Gilligan my boy." Thurston said. "Did you ever think _why _Mary Ann bakes you those pies all the time?"

"Cause she knows I love pie?"

"No my boy! She likes you! It's her way of showing you."

The first mate perked up. "So…you think that she could…like me?"

"I would say so." The millionaire assured.

"Wow. I could marry Mary Ann." He said with a grin on his face. "That would be great. Professor if I marry Mary Ann then our kids could grow up together and be best friends…"

The Professor almost choked on his pineapple juice. He set his cup down after recovering. "I'm sorry Gilligan…what did you say?"

"Our kids. Don't you want kids? I want kids."

"I…I guess I never gave it much thought." The Professor replied.

Roy Hinkley pondered this. Children. With Ginger. No question she would make an excellent mother. But children? On the island? What kind of life would they have?

"You should." Gilligan said. "You could teach them all about science and I could teach them to fish. Ginger could teach them acting and Mary Ann could show them how to cook.."

"I….I guess that would…be plausible." The academic replied.  
Would Ginger even want to have children while they lived on the island? A part of him wouldn't mind a miniature version of Ginger running around the island, singing and dancing...putting on little performances for everyone. His thoughts were interrupted when the women returned.

Ginger went over to her husband kissing him. She sat herself down on his lap as he put his arm around her. "What were you boys discussing?" She asked.

Before the Professor could respond, Gilligan spoke up. "Children." He said. "I was telling the Professor…if I married Mary Ann….our kids could grow up together and be best friends…"

Mary Ann's cheeks turned a deep shade of red_. Did Gilligan say if he married her? _Ginger grinned at the farm girl who pleaded with the movie star with her eyes to keep quiet.

"I think that would be wonderful." Ginger said ignoring the looks from the Kansas girl. "In fact…I think Mary Ann would love to be your wife…wouldn't you Mary Ann?"

The farm girl shot daggers at the starlet. "Um…I….I think you would make a good husband for any girl…Gilligan." She replied wishing she had something to throw at the movie star to get her to shut up.

Thankfully the Professor appeared to want to be alone with Ginger and the two headed back to their hut.

Ginger walked inside and the Professor followed.

"My love." He said. "What do you think about…children? I mean..is that something you want?"

Ginger sat down on their sofa. "I hadn't thought about it much." She replied. "Have you?"

"Not until Gilligan mentioned it." The Professor replied sitting down next to her. "But I will be honest…I don't think I would mind seeing a little version of you running around the island."

Ginger smiled. "Really?"

"No. I wouldn't. But…I do worry."

"Worry about what?"

"What kind of life they would have here on this island? Is this really the ideal place to raise a child?"

Ginger nodded. "That's true. There really isn't much for them here. But maybe when they grow up…they could figure out a way to get us off this island." She joked.

"Maybe we shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't what?" asked Ginger.

"Think so much about it. This is our life we are talking about. We can't let this…Ginger I would love more than anything for you to have my children. Our lives shouldn't be put on hold because of geography."

Ginger moved closer putting her arm around her husband and resting her head against him. "There wouldn't be any doctor around." She said. 'You are the only one who could possibly care for me."

"No my love." He stated. "The others can help. Mrs. Howell has a medical background. There is no reason why she would not be able to be of assistance. Skipper is a sea captain. Surely he has some sort of medical training."

"That's true. And Mary Ann lived on a farm. She has to know something about birthing. I'm sure she could apply some of that knowledge to a human baby."

The Professor looked over at his wife. "My dear what do you say? You want to…"

"I'd love to" She said kissing him.

Ginger was lifted up off the sofa and carried over to the bed in the Professor's arms.

An hour later Ginger laid in the bed in amazement.  
"Darling if that did not make a baby….I don't now what will." She said.

The Professor thought about it and then quickly climbed on back of his red headed wife.  
"This." He said as he took her again. Ginger giggled enjoying the love he as lavishing on her.

Afterwards, Ginger lay in his arms wondering if there was actually life inside her. What would that be like? She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled. Would there be a little version of her? Or a little version of her Roy?  
Or a combination of both? The more she thought about it, the more exciting it seemed.


	9. Chapter 9

The newlyweds approached the other five castaways who were relaxing on the beach.

The Howells were in their lounge chairs while the radio played. Gilligan and Mary Ann were engaged in a water fight and somehow lured the Skipper into it as well. Well Gilligan was the guilty party in that. He thought it was fun to splash water at the old sailor.

Ginger smiled at her island family. How she loved them all.  
The movie star squeezed her husband's hand and spoke in a loud voice. "Everyone!' The water fight stopped and the radio was turned down. "Everyone Roy and I wish to tell you something."

Mary Ann and Gilligan walked over with the Skipper in tow.  
The Howells sat up in their chairs. Mrs. Howell turned to the couple. "What is it dear?" She asked.

Ginger smiled. "Roy and I were talking and..well we want you to know that we have decided that we want to have a baby."

Mary Ann grinned. "Ginger! That's so wonderful!' She exclaimed.

"Marvelous!' Mrs. Howell declared.

"Thank you." Ginger said before going on. "The reason we are telling you this is…we are going to need your help"

"Need our help?" Gilligan said with his eyes wide swallowing hard.

Ginger laughed. "Not that kind of help." She explained.

The Professor whispered softly to his bride. "_We are pretty adequate in that department."_

She giggled and kissed his lips before turning her attention back to the others.

"What I mean is that if I do in fact become pregnant, we are going to need your assistance."

"Assistance?" Mary Ann asked blankly.

"Yes." Ginger continued. "With the pregnancy. The prenatal care. The birth. We really are going to need you to help us."

Mrs. Howell was scandalized at the thought. "Dear…I…don't see how…"

The Professor spoke. "You have a medical background Mrs. Howell. Surely you can put it to use."

"Well…..I….it's been quite a long time…I don't know…"

The academic turned to the Skipper. "And you should have some sort of medical training as a sea captain."

"I have some." The Skipper replied. "But with this…I don't know how much help I would be."

Ginger addressed Mary Ann. "I know that you were raised on a farm and dealt with the animals giving birth. I thought you could maybe apply some of that knowledge to this."

"Gee Ginger." Mary Ann said scratching her head. "It's not the same thing…I'm not sure that I would be helpful."

Mr. Howell spoke. "Dear surely the Professor is better suited for this…this type of situation."

The movie star frowned. "I see." She said displeased by their lack of effort. "So you want to leave it all to Roy. Like always."

Mary Ann was startled. "Like always?"

"You heard me." Ginger snapped at the farm girl. "You can't be bothered to be a part of this. No. You want to stick it all on my husband's shoulders. Just like with being rescued! Time and time again he has done everything he could to get us off this island. No matter how far fetched it may have seemed, he at least tried. You all on the other hand have never offered any solution!"

"What about that inflatable raft?" The Skipper countered. "He didn't…"

"What about _before _ that." Ginger retorted. "You leave it all up to him. Finding a way to get rescued has somehow fallen on his shoulders! And he has accepted it. He accepted that he has been elected to find a way."

Ginger advanced towards them. "And how about how whenever one of us has any ailment, it is Roy that we run to for a cure. He is the one who came up with that vaccine for that allergy we thought we had to Gilligan. He was going to make something to help us when we all got bitten by that bug. Whenever there is a big problem on the island, everyone goes running to him to solve it. Now the one time he needs something from you…you can't be bothered. Well that's just fine. Roy and I will handle this on our own." With that she took her husband's hand and stormed off.

The five were left there feeling awful. A silence went over them until the Skipper finally spoke. "She's right." He said.

"What?" Mary Ann asked.

"Ginger is right. We _do _rely on the Professor a lot. We do go running to him to solve a problem. If we don't know something what is the first thing we say? The Professor will know."

Mrs. Howell nodded. "Yes that is true. He does solve a lot of problems."

Mary Ann sighed. "I guess you are right. I never thought about it before but you are right."

The Skipper adjusted his cap and addressed them all. "Okay. Well we are going to return the favor. Ginger and The Professor need our help and we are going to do whatever it takes to help them!" He declared.

"You're right." Mary Ann said standing straight. "We can do this! I can help with the birth. Sure it is not the same as farm animals but I should be able to manage."

"And I will help you dear!" Mrs. Howell said speaking up. "I do recall something things about the birthing process and about prenatal care. There is no reason that I couldn't help care for Ginger."

Mr. Howell stood up. "I'll help you Lovey!' He boomed. "The Skipper is right. We all need to come together on this! The Professor has a medical book. I can certainly use it as a guide!"

"How wonderful dear!" Mrs. Howell said pleased with her husband.

"I want to help too!" Gilligan said. "Ginger and the Professor are my friends. I want to help them."

Mary Ann smiled. "Gilligan I can teach you about delivering a baby. I delivered several animals on the farm. We can read the Professor's medical book together and learn. What do you say? Can you handle it?"

The sailor grinned. "I can do that! I'd love to help deliver the baby!"

"Are you sure Gilligan?" The Skipper asked cautiously. "I mean it is quite an experience. I just want to make sure you really are up for it."

Gilligan nodded. "I can do it Skipper really I can. I want to help Ginger. She needs me."

"Okay Little Buddy." The sea captain said with a smile. "We will leave it to you and Mary Ann."

"What about you Skipper?" asked Mary Ann.

"I can help with the coaching." He replied. "In the Navy they did teach us about delivering a baby. We needed to be prepared in case it came up when we were in a foreign land. I may be a little rusty but surely it could help the Professor and Ginger."

"Okay then!" Mr. Howell said standing up. "Then it is settled! We will all come together and help out those two!"

They agreed and went on their way to the Professor and Ginger's hut.

"I can't believe it." Ginger sighed. "I thought for sure we could depend on them. I guess I was wrong."

"My love don't worry." The Professor said holding her hand in his. "I'll take care of you."

Ginger smiled. "I know you will." She said. "But I didn't want it to be put all on your shoulders. It would be your baby too. You should get to enjoy it and not spend all the time worrying about me and the baby."

There was a knock at the door. Mary Ann spoke. "Ginger…can we come in? We want to talk to you."

The Professor got up from their sofa which was made of bamboo and covered with some homemade cushions. He opened the door seeing the five castaways there.

"Can we come in?" Mary Ann asked again.

The Professor looked over at Ginger who nodded. He waved them in and shut the door.

Mary Ann spoke first. "Ginger…I want to say that I'm sorry. You were right. This shouldn't be put all on the Professor. We were talking and…well we are a family. And you need us. We should be there for you. And I want you to know that I will. We all will."

"I see." Ginger said.

"Dear." Mrs. Howell said. "I want to say I'm sorry too. You need me. And I want to be there for you as well and I will. I do have knowledge of prenatal care and…I will do my best to help care for you should you…become…."

"We all will Ginger." Gilligan said. "I'm going to help Mary Ann with the delivery. I know I can do it! You can count on my Ginger! You and the Professor both can!"

"You really mean this?" The movie star asked.

The five all nodded.

"We do." The Skipper replied. "Ginger we were wrong with the way we acted before. You need us and we…well we shirked from our duties to you. Please believe me when I say we are ashamed of that. Whatever you need us to do, we will do it."

Ginger took a breath. "I appreciate all this but I just want to know why it is that it took me putting my foot down for you to decide you want to help. We are family. I didn't expect the reaction I have gotten."

Mary Ann spoke. "There is no excuse for that." She stated. "I am not going to justify my behavior. I will say it was wrong. I was thinking of how difficult it would be for me instead of how you needed my help. Please Ginger…I want to help you. I will help you."

"We really are sorry Ginger." Gilligan said his hat twisting in his hands. "Please forgive us. We promise we don't ever act that way again."

The Professor looked at his wife. "What do you say my love?"

Ginger stood up. "Well…if you are all truly sincere…then I gladly accept your help." She smiled and hugged them all. "I love all of you!" She said. They all returned her hug.

"We won't let you down!" The Skipper said. "I promise!"

"Thank you Skipper." Ginger smiled. "I appreciate it."

The five then exited the hut leaving the couple there alone.

The Professor looked at his wife. "You know my love you are amazing."

"I am?" She grinned at him.  
"What you said earlier….about everyone relying on me…"

"Well it's true." She said placing her hands on his shoulders. "Everyone does. Yes I know I am included in that but still…I thought this one time they would step up."

"They are now." He said putting his arms around her. "I don't think they will dare let you down."

Ginger laughed. "I guess I was a little hard on them…"

"No they deserved it." He said pulling her close. "You need their help, they should have been more willing. I'm just glad they came around."

The red head sighed resting her head against him.. "Roy…do you think…it is possible there could be life in me?"

"Do _you _think there is?" He asked.

"I wonder. I know it would be too soon to know for sure. It has only been a few days but I can't help but think of what it would be like if there really was a baby growing."

Roy Hinkley pondered this. A baby. Growing inside Ginger. One that he would have created with the beautiful starlet. That would be amazing. This was something he ever thought of ever. Children were never a thought in his mind. Now…he was liking the idea of passing on something to a son or daughter.

Secretly he wanted a daughter as he would love nothing more than there to be a little version of Ginger around. He knew full well that she would most likely be just like her beautiful mother and have him wrapped around her finger.

"What do you think?" Ginger asked of him. "You think it could be possible?"

"Anything is." He said kissing her forehead "I would love nothing more than for it to be true."

**Two months later**

Ginger felt horrible. She could keep nothing down. Everytime she tried to eat, it came back up on her.  
Nothing seemed to settle her stomach. The Professor tried everything and it all was fruitless.

She lay in bed wondering how there could possibly be anything left for her to throw up. The only thing left was her internal organs. She was worried about how sick she had gotten and how nothing was working.  
Ginger was starting to believe she came down with some mysterious island virus.

The movie star laid back against her pillow. The nausea was not the only thing that plagued her. She had become more and more tired lately. Whenever Ginger tried to help Mary Ann with the laundry she was wiped out.  
She would get light headed and had to sit down. Then there were the fainting spells. She has fainted twice.

Gilligan found her one day at the lagoon and he had quickly called for the Professor. The second time was when she was picking fruit. Mary Ann brought her back to the hut where she was now resting after having a nasty episode of vomiting.

Mary Ann was there to hold back her hair but there wasn't anything else the farm girl could to for her. None of the remedies were working. The Hollywood girl prayed this would pass and pass soon. It was going on almost two weeks of…  
Two weeks? A thought popped into Ginger's head. She hadn't had….

Ginger quickly threw the covers off and grabbed the medical book sitting on the nightstand. She quickly flipped through the pages and gasped. Of course! How could she be so stupid!

Ginger set the book down and headed out to locate her husband. She found him in a jungle clearing picking some plants hoping it would alleviate Ginger's symptoms. He had been quite worried about her.

"Roy." She said to him.

He turned. "Ginger what are you doing up? You should be resting.."

"I was I am." She assured. "I…I think I know why I have been so sick lately."

"You do?" The Professor said feeling relieved. "What do you think it is?"

"I believe I contracted a nine month condition called pregnancy."

"You contracted a nine month condition called…." Then it hit him. "Ginger, you think you could be…."

Ginger smiled. "I do. I read the symptoms in your medical book and I think I have them all."

Roy forgot the plants and took his wife in his arms. "I love you" He said.


	10. Chapter 10

A month or so into Ginger's pregnancy and things were getting a little odd on the island.  
Mostly on the account of the starlet's mood swings. And did she ever have them.

One day The Skipper made the error of informing Ginger she had a beautiful glow on the account of her pregnancy.  
Ginger reacted as if he was making a move on her and demanded that the Professor speak to him at once! The Skipper insisted he did not mean anything by it. Honest. He was just commenting on how wonderful she looked and how pregnancy agreed with her.

Knowing full well that the Skipper did _not _ in fact mean anything more by his remark but hoping to placate his wife, the man of science pretended to admonish the sea captain by telling him to please watch what he says as Ginger is a married woman now and belongs to him alone.  
The Skipper caught on to this and "apologized" to Ginger and promised he would never again make any "passes" at her or say anything "inappropriate".

Poor Mr. Howell didn't fare any better. He made the fatal mistake of complimenting Ginger on how stunning she was looking.  
The movie star threw a coconut at him and saying "How dare you!" and the declaring she was a married woman and he had no right to think he could…and what about Mrs. Howell! What kind of girl did he take her for!  
The Professor once again stepped in and smoothed things over with the millionaire who had been quite bewildered but understood.

Gilligan kept his distance not wishing to incur the wrath of Ginger. He instead stayed very close to Mary Ann and only complimented _her _on her appearance to which the farm girl was very appreciative of.

The Professor on the other hand was the one man that Ginger did _not _get her claws out with. No he got the opposite. What he got was Ginger pawing at him no matter what time of day it was. The movie star simply could not keep her hands off of him.

Several times he had done his very best to avoid her but she always found him. She would saunter out in her usual way and say in that breathy voice "_Oh Professor_."  
The movie star would then passionately kiss him and entice him into a very heated lovemaking session no matter where they were.

The others had been quite shocked when this first occurred. They had all been hanging out on the beach when the starlet walked out and over to her husband. She smiled at him and began kissing him.  
Now the other castaways were quite used to Ginger kissing the Professor and did not think much of it until they saw her start to rip off his shirt and then fling him down on the sand. Quickly they all dispersed and headed back to camp.  
This happened two more times before they caught on to Ginger's raging hormones and knew that whenever the red head appeared saying "_Oh Professor_." they were to make themselves scarce.

Although he was not too thrilled about some of the times and places the movie star chose, the Professor was not minding this part of his wife's pregnancy. Her seeking him out like she did was exciting and a part of him looked forward to hearing her beautiful voice call to him. After all it was Ginger who he had loved for four years. The sexy woman he longed to hold at night for so long. He was taking full advantage of the situation and not once rejected her however he was certain if he attempted it would only encourage her more.

Aside from the mood swings and Ginger's raging hormones, the pregnancy was going along just fine.  
The others did pitch in a great deal to help out. Mrs. Howell was becoming quite the helpful nurse recalling all the things she had learned. Mr. Howell couldn't be torn away from the section in the Professor's medical book about pregnancy. He was fascinated by it all and made quite the assistant for Lovey.

Mary Ann read the chapter on birthing and was quite certain it was something she could handle. She had showed it to Gilligan who at first horrified at the whole thing and said no he couldn't do that he was sorry but no way! Once the farm girl calmed him down, he slowly began to warm to the idea of helping out.

The Skipper was an excellent resource with coaching Ginger and preparing her for what to come. It not only relieved the Hollywood girl's mind but also her husband's.

Right now that husband was searching for the ice cream that had washed ashore.  
When he found it he had been quite amused as he recalled a conversation with Ginger about ice cream.

"_Oh what I wouldn't give for some chocolate ice cream!"  
_

_"I'm sorry my love but unfortunately that is not something available to us on this island."  
_

_"Darling you are so smart."_

That phrase, you are so smart, Ginger's way of buttering him up.

"_Surely you could figure out how to make me some ice cream."  
_

_"Ginger dear I would love nothing more than to be able to whip up some chocolate ice cream for you but I'm afraid that is an impossibility."_

"_Oh!" Ginger pouted. "Well maybe if you found another eye of the idol. Then you could wish for ice cream and it would appear. Just like before!"  
_

_The Professor shook his head at his wife. "My dear the eye of the idol is nothing but eleven dollars worth of quartz. The ice cream that appeared before was the result of a cargo ship or plane. Had nothing to do with any eye of an idol."  
_

_"But if you found one, you could at least try." Ginger insisted.  
_

_"My love you want me to go out in the jungle and look for eleven dollars worth of quartz?" He said incredulously.  
_

_"__You'll do it for me. Won't you?" She said in that same voice she used to get him to carry all those rocks for her rock garden. She gently kissed his nose in the same manner and stroked his hair. _

_He knew he was a goner as he could not resist that no matter how hard he tried. . "Okay. Fine. I'll go look for it."  
_

The Professor had set out to the jungle not believing Ginger actually talked him into it but he knew that he should not have been that surprised as that woman could make him do anything. Why he carried those heavy rocks for her he hadn't a clue. But she wanted it done so he did it. Truth be told deep down he had been hoping to get more than just a simple kiss on the nose. He had hoped that maybe she would give him a much bigger kiss on the lips. Wrap her arms around him. What a sucker he was for that movie star!  
And there he was looking for a something utterly useless and ridiculous just to make her happy. It was then he came upon the huge container of ice cream that had washed ashore.

The very ice cream he was now putting in a bowl for her. He could just hear her next wish for whipped cream and sprinkles. Both of were out of their reach but she would state he was smart enough to make them for her and knowing him, he would attempt it.

"Hello Professor." Mary Ann said cheerfully as she walked in what was now the food hut.

"Hello Mary Ann." He greeted as he looked for a spoon.

The farm girl noticed the ice cream and smiled. "Ginger's cravings again?"

"Yes. And I'm pretty sure she is going to make me look for whip cream and sprinkles next." He joked.

Mary Ann sighed. "You are lucky. Ginger always shows you how much she loves you." _I wish Gilligan was the same way with me. _She added to herself.

"I am a lucky man.' He agreed. Lucky that the beautiful Ginger fell for him. Of all the men she encountered, _he_ was the one she wished to spend her life with.

"And Ginger is lucky too." The brunette stated. "She's got you. I know how much you always loved her. We all did. Why it took you two so long to fess up to it, I will never understand. I knew from the beginning Ginger was nuts about you. She may have tried to hide it but I knew. I got a big clue when she wouldn't speak to me for two days when we were holding that beauty pageant. She was furious at _you_ but I got the brunt of it. Professor I don't get it. Why didn't you just say that you thought Ginger is/was the most beautiful? It would have made her so happy."

The Professor sighed. "I don't know." He said. "I did feel bad thinking that it was not fair to exclude you but I think I was hoping Ginger would get jealous. It was rather ridiculous now that I think back. Playing a petty game when all I had to do was just tell her that I was in love with her. That's all she ever wanted to hear. If anything Gilligan should have spoken up your behalf."

"Gilligan?"

"Mary Ann I think he has made it quite clear how he feels. I think it would be wise to talk to him. Now if you will excuse me I need to be getting back to my beautiful wife before she tracks me down demanding to know where her ice cream is." He left the hut leaving Mary Ann there.

The girl from Kansas thought about what he said. It was true. Gilligan did make it clear what his feelings were. He stated out loud to everyone how he would like to marry her. Talking about children.

She had loved him for as along as Ginger loved the Professor. She just got done telling the Professor how idiotic it was that he and Ginger never let the other in on their feelings. Here she was doing the same thing! Well no more. She was going to tell Gilligan she loved him. Tell him that he was the only one for her. Yes she was going to do it! So why weren't her feet moving? Before she could answer that the door to the food hut opened and the sailorman himself walked in.

**Professor and Ginger's Hut**

"What took you so long!" Ginger demanded. "My ice cream didn't melt did it?"

The Professor held in his laughter. "I'm sorry my love. I got to talking to Mary Ann about something. Forgive me. Here you are." He said handing her the bowl.

Ginger gladly took it and began to eat. "What did you talk to Mary Ann about?" She asked in between spoonfuls.

The Professor watched her thinking how endearing his wife looked. "How stupid I was not to tell you sooner that I loved you. And how I should have just said I believe you to be the most beautiful woman not only on the island but in the world."

The movie star swallowed her ice cream then spoke. "Darling why did you pick Mary Ann? You didn't really believe…"

"No of course not dear!" He assured. "I always believed it to be you. I…I wanted you to get jealous. I know how childish it was. And plus I felt bad that no one was speaking for Mary Ann. I thought for sure Gilligan would. I'm sorry my love for putting you through that. You know you are the only woman for me. You always were."  
He moved over putting his arm around her. "I love you Ginger. Always."

Ginger rested her head against him licking the spoon which the Professor was finding to be very arousing. "Roy..were you jealous when the Skipper said I was beautiful and was helping me?"

"Extremely." He replied kissing the top of her head.

"Good." She grinned.

"Good? Dear may I remind you of your jealousy towards a certain Erika…"

"Don't you say that name!" Ginger barked. "Horrible odious woman! Don't ever speak of her to me! Or anyone! I don't want her name mentioned! Besides it's not like you weren't jealous of Duke Williams." She said triumphantly.

The Professor grimaced at that name. He did not like that surfer one bit. Hated the way Ginger had fawned over him.  
It made his blood boil and he was never more glad to be rid of him. There was a small silver lining. When he was explaining to Duke about the trajectory of the tsunami, the dimwitted surfer had no idea what he was saying and said along the lines to Ginger. _"Now why didn't I think of that?"_ to which Ginger replied. "_Isn't he wonderful?"_ He knew right there that Ginger was referring to himself and that it meant she was growing tired of Duke's muscle talk and wanted a more intellectual discussion. Of course getting to pretend to be her boyfriend and having her kiss him was another plus. The look on Duke's face the next morning was worth it all.  
The Professor had to admit he felt a certain sense of satisfaction knowing it miffed Duke that Ginger preferred him. She even kept up the act the next morning before he left much to the Professor's delight.

"That may be my love but you turned to me to get rid of him." He said victoriously.

"And you turned to _me _to get rid of that woman whose name shall not be uttered." Ginger shot back. "Don't think I don't know that me kissing you affected your decision to not marry that no good snob."

"My love why don't we forget those two." He said taking the spoon out of Ginger's hand. "If I have to watch you lick the spoon any longer I'll lose my mind."

"Oh?" Ginger smirked. "Does it turn you on?"

"Ginger let's not discuss what stimulates the senses of a human being to act in an erotic manner."

The movie star eyed her husband. "You are so romantic. I love it when you talk like that." She said.

He lead her over to their bed and the likes of a snobby rich woman and a dim surfer had disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Mary Ann." Gilligan greeted. "I just came in to get some ice cream. Ginger didn't eat it all did she?"

The farm girl laughed. "No. There is still some left."

"Oh goody!' He exclaimed heading over to where it was kept.

As he dug out the ice cream and a bowl Mary Ann spoke up.  
"Gilligan, I..Can I ask you something."

"Sure." He replied scooping the ice cream.

"You have mentioned before how you wouldn't mind marrying…me. I was…Well Gilligan do you…I mean…Do you love me?"

The sailor set his ice cream aside and turned. "I think you are the best girl I ever met. You are pretty and sweetest."

Mary Ann smiled. "I don't think I'm that sweet." She replied.

"Sure you are. You are always sweet to me." He stated.

"Is that all? You just think I'm just some pretty sweet girl?" She questioned.

"No." He replied. " I think you are smart and a great cook. And you help everyone. Especially the Skipper with sewing his pants when he rips them." He laughed.

Mary Ann sat down on the table. "Gilligan do you think everyone just sees me as some sweet girl who cooks and sews?"

The first mate shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think Ginger does. I think she sees you as more of a sister. You two have your squabbles every now and then like sisters do."

"What about the Professor? Do you think he thinks I'm just a girl?"

Gilligan didn't like that question. "You have a crush on the Professor?"

"Oh No!" Mary Ann said quickly. "No goodness Gilligan I never…He's married to Ginger! No I never had any romantic interest in him. I'm just curious as to how you think the others perceive me."

Gilligan walked over to her. "Why do you want to know?"

The brunette sighed. "I don't know….I guess I'm just feeling a little….jealous. Ginger is married to the Professor. She is having his baby. She has all this because well, she had the courage to go after it. Ginger has moxy. The Professor she wanted and the Professor she got. He adores her. All her traits. To him she is more than a glamorous movie star. He saw beyond her Hollywood façade. Sometimes I just think…all anyone is going to see in me is a cook and a clothing mender. You have the perception I'm a sweet girl when I don't always feel that way."

"You don't?"

"No." Mary Ann continued. "You see how I dress. My skimpy dresses. I wear them because I want you to think I'm….well I have some sex appeal. I want you to find me alluring in my attire like the Professor finds Ginger to be in hers."

"Mary Ann, what are you saying? You want to be more like Ginger?"

"Sometimes." She confessed. "Is that bad?"

Gilligan smiled. "No but Ginger is Ginger. You are _you._ You don't need to act like something you aren't. Just act like you."

"That's the thing Gilligan." Mary Ann sighed. "When I wear my short shorts and short dresses, I do feel sexy. I do feel like I am bringing out another side of myself. I like showing that side. Problem is that you don't seem to notice."

"I don't notice?" Gilligan said surprised. "Mary Ann I notice. Believe me."

"Well you don't do anything about it. I mean gee when Ginger wears her Hawaiian outfit the Professor sweeps her into his arms. I suppose I would like to just once experience having a man react that way to me. Back home I was just so plain and boring.."

"Mary Ann." Gilligan began. "You are not plain. And you are not boring. I like you the way you are."

"You do?"

"Yes. I do. You don't need to be a glamorous movie star. I like you just like this."

"Do you…_love_ me?" She asked bravely.

**Professor and Ginger's hut**

Ginger was asleep in the bed and the Professor slowly crept out as to not disturb her.  
He dressed and walked back to the living room area.

Sitting down he thought about all that was happening. A child. Ginger was having his child. When he took that trip on the Minnow that was the last thing on his mind.  
Love was the last thing on his mind. This incredible woman somehow changed that.  
He realized that not all women are like Marcia or Clair. There is a woman out there that understands him and loves him for all his characteristics.

Now he is passing those traits onto a son or a daughter. He still was hoping for a daughter. To have a beautiful daughter who looked just like Ginger would be wonderful.  
Ginger stated she did not have a preference but she seemed to warm to the idea of a baby girl. She said she could teach her to sing and dance. Make her a big star in Hollywood provided they ever got off this island.

The Professor's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.  
He got up and answered it. The Skipper was standing there in a fit. "Professor…you are not going to believe this…A yacht….A big yacht is sailing up towards the beach!"

"You are kidding!"

"No I swear! It is! Come take a look!"

The Professor looked back at the bedroom and then turned back to the Skipper,  
"I'll be there in a minute." He said.

"Okay." The Skipper hurried away.

Quickly heading to the bedroom, The Professor gently touched Ginger's shoulder.  
"Ginger…Ginger wake up."

"Oh…." She groaned. "Darling…not again…please…I'm tired…."

He shook his head knowing she was putting on an act. If he did want her again, she would be more than willing to oblige. "My love it's not that. The Skipper said there is a yacht heading towards the beach."

This got the movie star's attention. "A yacht!" She exclaimed sitting up.

"Come on." He said tossing her a dress.  
She quickly pulled it on and they headed out together to the beach.

Ginger stood there watching it as it came closer and closer.

She got a look at the people on the yacht and then gasped. "No….It couldn't….I don't believe it!"

"What?" Asked the Professor.

"Todd." She replied.

"Todd? You mean…Todd…"

"Yes Todd Malcolm." Ginger said in a monotone. "The very one."

The Professor instinctively put his arm around his wife.

The yacht came to a stop and the man aboard climbed down. He was of average height. Brown hair and brown eyes which captured the sight of Ginger.

Slowly Todd walked towards her. "Ginger." He greeted. "You're…You're…I can't believe…"

Ginger took a breath. "Hello Todd. Yes. I'm alive and well. Living here on this island."

"That's great. I'm so happy to know you are okay!" He went to hug her and noticed her form. "Wow…you are….pregnant."

"Yes." Ginger stated. "And married. This is my husband Roy." She said gesturing to the Professor.

"Oh….that's…that's great…It's nice to meet you." He said shaking the academic's hand.

The Professor nodded saying nothing.

A woman came up behind Todd. "Dear who are you talking…" She stopped when she her eyes came upon the Professor. "Roy." She said with surprise.

"Marcia." The Professor replied with not much emotion.

"I…Well this is awkward…" She said.

Ginger looked the woman over. Dark black hair, Dark eyes. Slender. Beautiful but cold.  
At least that is what her impression was. Knowing what she had done to her beloved Roy gave her that perception.  
"I suppose so." The movie star said. "I'm Ginger Hinkley. Roy's wife."

"Marcia Malcolm." The woman greeted. She went to shake hands but Ginger did not hold hers out.

"Um.." Todd began. "We were just out sailing and we thought it would be fun to find an island to look around on. I had no idea….You are all from the Minnow correct?"

"Yes. We are." Ginger replied. "All seven of us are here."

Marcia had no idea what to say. She just looked at the Professor awkwardly knowing full well how much he disliked her. He made it clear after she had left him. The man had no one after her. Buried himself in work. How this Ginger managed to turn him around was nothing short of amazing.

The Howells and the Skipper soon joined them saying how nice it was they were there.  
Gilligan and Mary Ann came running over after they heard the commotion.

The Professor and Ginger remained quiet not believing the turn of events. Both of their past loves were there. No only there but they were together.  
It was almost comical. The two people who hurt them and broke their hearts are now their only way off this island.

**Later**

Todd found Ginger sitting along at the lagoon.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

Ginger shrugged. "Whatever you want. I don't care."

He sat on the rock next to her. "I'm sorry Ginger."

"I know. You told me. That was all you told me. Sorry. Nothing else. Just Sorry. I'm inclined to think you are sorry."

"I was a coward what can I say. I did love you. I swear I did. I just…I could not handle the Hollywood scene. All those men fawning over you. It was too much. Yes I know I could have tried to deal with it but I couldn't."

"I understand that Todd but I think I deserved more than a note saying nothing more than sorry."

"You did. I should have faced you but I didn't want to. It was easier."

"Oh well as long as it was _easy_!" She exclaimed. "Never mind how much pain you caused me. The hurt I felt."

"Ginger I was wrong. I should not have done what I did. But I can't undo it. All I can tell you is that I am truly sorry for it."

"It's alright." Ginger said. "I have something better. I have my Roy."

"Um yeah Marcia told me about him. Never thought you would go for the science type."

"Well I did. And I enjoy all his scientific knowledge. It's fascinating to me."

"I take it that he loves you."

"Of course he does." Ginger stated. "He is the most wonderful husband I could ask for."

"I am happy for you. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you." Ginger said placing her hand on her stomach. "I am happy. I have Roy and our baby on the way."

"Marcia and I have one kid. A son." He said.

"That's nice." The starlet said politely. "If you will excuse me, I want to go be with my husband."  
Ginger lifted herself up and began to walk away.

Todd got up and took her arm to stop her. "Ginger please…I have more to say."

"What more?" She asked. "You want to leave Marcia for me? You realize what you missed? She doesn't understand you? Tough."

"No I'm not asking….Ginger I want to know if you can ever forgive me for my actions. For leaving that stupid note. Not giving you the explanation you deserved. Please can you forgive me? I need to know you forgive me. I feel awful about what I did. I have for years. I was stupid. I just want to know that you forgive me."

Ginger said nothing and walked away.

She arrived back at the camp and smiled seeing her husband sitting at the table.  
Hoping that it would annoy that stupid Marcia, Ginger sauntered up to the Professor.  
"I missed you." She said in a soft seductive voice. Her lips brushing against his ear.  
The actress then slid onto his lap. "Did you miss me?" She asked as she lightly brushed his hair with her fingers.

"Terribly." He replied kissing her.

"So sorry about that. " Ginger said in a sultry tone. "I promise I won't leave you all by your lonesome again."  
The Professor brought her closer and kissed her lips.

Marcia was startled by this. Never before had Roy Hinkley ever acted in such a manner.  
So openly showing affection for this woman. This Ginger certainly brought out something in him.

She stood up and walked out toward the jungle. She strolled along a clearing.  
A lot had changed since she had been with Roy. She had changed a lot.  
The way he was treated by her was wrong. Using him. Seeing another man behind his back. Certainly she knew better than that! Being a grown woman, it was pretty juvenile to act in such a manner as she had.

Meeting Todd did her a world of good. He spilled all about his past with Ginger. The way he left her. Marcia told him all about how she was so cold towards the Professor.  
They were able to connect and see how ridiculous they acted. When Todd proposed she was thrilled! When she gave birth her their son Jonathan she was on top of the world.

Marcia had believe the past was behind her. Now..now it caught up with her.  
Now she was going to be forced to face him and own up to her actions.


	12. Chapter 12

Marcia returned from her walk and found Ginger still with the Professor. She had him against a tree and was kissing him passionately. His arms were around her holding her tightly.

She sighed looking at the scene. Marcia knew he was a good man. He in no way deserved the treatment he got from her. Using him to advance her own career. Taking credit for everything. Seeing that man Brett behind his back. How pathetic could she have been? It was so wrong and she knew it. Roy did nothing to deserve that. Nothing. He had never been anything but kind and loving to her. And that is the thanks she gave him.

More than anything she wished to speak with him but she did not think it possible as it did not appear Ginger had any inclination of allowing that to occur. It was not because the redhead was in anyway jealous. It was because she knew the horrible things she Marcia had done to Roy. There was not a chance in hell Ginger was going to allow her to be near him.

Marcia decided to head to the lagoon and as she passed the pair against the tree she heard Ginger declare to the Professor in a voice she was certain was loud enough just so she would hear _"You are the most wonderful man in the world. I'm so happy you are mine. I wouldn't trade you for anything!"_ Then the movie star kissed him yet again.  
Shaking her head, the brunette kept walking and arrived at the lagoon. Her own husband was still there sitting on a rock. She sat down and joined him.

"This is pretty weird isn't it." Marcia stated. "Finding them here."

"I'll say." Todd replied. "It appears Ginger is still furious with me. Not that I blame her. I tried apologizing but I don't think she wants to hear it."

"I know." Marcia sighed. "I wish I could talk to Roy and apologize but I don't think he wants to hear it and I doubt very much Ginger will let me. I know he told her all about what I did. She doesn't want me to be around him. Can't say I blame her but still. I would like a chance to say I'm sorry."

"Well Marcy. " Todd said using the nickname he called her. "I think it just may be a lost cause. We were horrible. I know it. You know it. I shouldn't have left Ginger like I did. I know that. I was a coward. She did not deserve a note saying "Sorry". She deserved an actual explanation. How stupid I was. I attempted to explain to her before but she refused to listen. She accused me of wanting to leave you and be with her."

Marcia turned her head. "She did?"

"Yes. I told her that was not what my intent was. I just wanted to let her know that I was wrong and I'm sorry. She walked off saying she wanted to be with her husband."

"I know. She's with him now. Got him trapped in a passionate lip lock." Marcia smiled. "I must confess I never saw him act this way with anyone. Not even with me. Ginger must bring something out in him. It's nice he's with her. I am happy for him."

"I'm happy for Ginger. She should be with someone who loves her as much as Roy does. I could see the way he looks at her. He's nuts about her. Although I have to confess I thought maybe he would go for that Mary Ann."

Marcia laughed. "Mary Ann? Are you kidding? She is not even close to being his type. There is not a chance he would have even entertained the thought. No I know Roy. Believe me. Mary Ann is sweet and pretty but he doesn't think much more of her than that. Roy always wanted someone who took an interest in the things he enjoyed. Someone more wordly and experienced. Mary Ann does not fit that bill. He could never be attracted to her. Ginger yes I can see. She's a glamorous movie star. She's experienced. Knows how the world works."

"I suppose so. You know when we were together, she did have a small role in a movie playing an assistant to a scientist. She found it rather fascinating."

"You think they will ever forgive us?" Marcia asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know. But the one thing we can do is bring them back to the states. I'm pretty sure that neither of them are thrilled about how we are their chance at rescue but it is a start."

"You think we could ever be friends with them?"

Todd smiled. "I'm not sure. It may be awkward. How do we explain to Jonathan all this? Mom and Dad used to date these nice people but treated them horribly and now they are together?"

Marcia laughed. "Yeah it would be difficult. But I still would like to at least make some amends. I just hope they will let us."

**Next Morning**

Breakfast was awkward to say the least.

Ginger sat next her husband whispering seductive things to him and kissing his ear in hopes to really get under Marcia's skin. More than anything she wanted to annoy the woman to make her see what a wonderful thing she threw away.

Marcia had tried to ignore it but Ginger would occasionally say things just a tad loud so that she would be forced to hear it. Knowing full well Ginger was trying to get her goat, she attempted to speak to the others but it was useless. Ginger informed everyone of what a horrible rotten person she was to her darling Roy and they were less then pleased.

She had tried again to explain how sorry she was but no one would listen. Deep down she knew she deserved what she got.

After breakfast Marcia had for once found the Professor alone and went to speak with him.

"Hello." She greeted.

He looked up from his work. "Yes." He answered making it clear he really did not want to talk to her.

"Look I know you are not thrilled to see me. I can tell Ginger is not too happy I'm here. But I am here. I think we need to talk."

The Professor stood up. "There really isn't anything to say Marcia. You used me. You cheated on me. You left me. End of story."

"No not end of story." Marcia said exasperated. "I'm sorry for what I did. I was wrong. I know that. You did not deserve that kind of treatment. I was cold and cruel. Thought only of myself and I did not take your feelings into consideration at all. Please you have to believe me when I say I am truly sorry."

The academic said nothing and walked way. He spotted Ginger picking some fruit and Marcia heard him declare she should not perform such tasks in her condition. He took the basket out of her hands and swept her close to him kissing her lips. Ginger wrapped her arms around him. She was then led away from the area and Marcia had a pretty good guess as to where he was taking her and why.

**Professor and Ginger's hut**

Ginger was brought inside and the Professor resumed kissing her lips. He wanted to forget everything but this beautiful redhead in his arms. The more he kissed her the more he was wanting her.

As much as she was loving the attention and did not wish for it to end, Ginger knew something was bothering him. She reluctantly pulled away. "Darling what is wrong?"

"Nothing." He stated. "I just want to make love to my wife."

Ginger smiled. "You know I would never deny you the chance to do that but I know something is wrong. Tell me."

"I don't like it." The Professor stated.

"Like what?"

"I don't like them being here. I don't like any of it. I wish they would go away and we could just stay here and be left alone."

Ginger was startled. "Darling you don't want to go back home?"

"I do. I did. I just…Ginger I was happy and content to remain on this island. If we had gotten rescued, great but since I have all that I want here, I just want to stay here."

"Roy you can have everything back home with me. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know you aren't my love. It's just..it's easier here."

"Easier because you don't have to face everything when you get back?"

"Face everything?"

"You told me that you took the trip to Hawaii to forget it all. When Marcia hurt you, you buried yourself in work. You took the trip to get away from your troubles. You boarded the Minnow and you met me."

"I'll never regret it." He said. "Never."

"I know you won't." Ginger said kissing him. "But our past caught up with us. Marcia is here. Todd is here. Maybe….Maybe we finally need to deal with them. I didn't bother trying to locate Todd when he left. Maybe I need to finally have my good-bye. He cheated me out of it. I should get my say. And you should get your say with Marcia. It's time we dealt with it and put it all behind us."

He let go and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ginger I have put it behind me. I have you. I don't need anything else."

"Roy you still have that anger towards her. I can see it. You need to confront her. You need to let her know just how much she hurt you. We can't move forward if we don't do this."

"All I want my love is you. You and your child. Whether it be back home or on this island. There is nothing else I need. I don't need to listen to her bumbling explanations."

"Yes you do." Ginger insisted. "You do need to listen to her. And you need to tell her how she hurt you. I'm going to tell Todd and you need to do the same."

"Ginger…"

She smiled at him in that seductive way and he knew he was in trouble. "Darling if you don't do this, I will never seek you out for a spontaneous lovemaking session again."

He gulped. He knew perfectly well that she knew he loved when her hormones acted up and she would rip off his clothes. "You blackmailing me?" He asked slightly amused by his wife.

"Do what I say." She said kissing his nose lightly.

"You are extremely lucky that I love you and that you are so beautiful." He said to her.

The Professor went to kiss her but she moved away. "Not until you talk to Marcia." She said in her breathless voice as she opened the door.

He groaned knowing he was defeated. "Okay I'm going." He said. "But I better get to have you after this."  
Ginger smiled at him sweetly as he walked out.

The Professor made his way back to the lagoon where Marcia still was.  
She looked up and saw him coming towards her. She said nothing as he approached her.  
"After discussing it with Ginger, I think she is correct. We need to talk."

Marcia nodded. "Okay."

"I want to know why."

"Well." The brunette began. "I was pretty much the most selfish person in the world. I look back now and I realize how idiotic I acted. The thought of being thought of as the most brilliant scientific mind in the state pretty much engulfed me. That was all I thought about. Prestigious awards. Lavish banquets in my honor. I wanted all the fame that came with it. You were and still are so brilliant. I knew that you could help me get all that so I…I did a horrible thing and made you believe that I loved you. I used you to do my research for me. I was too lazy to attempt it myself. No I just wanted the attention. As for Brett, he was just a fling. Nothing more. I told myself you weren't up to my standards for a lover. Not that I ever gave you the chance. I know I'm to blame for our lack of intimacy. I didn't give you anything. All I can do I say I'm sorry. When I met Todd, things changed. I realized what a horrible mess I made of my life. People found out that I was not a brilliant as I had wanted them to believe. They talked about me. I hated it. And I knew it was my own doing. Todd helped me see that I didn't need all those artificial things. He's a good man. Yes I know about how he hurt Ginger. But aside from that, he's a wonderful man."

"I believe you when you say you are sorry but Marcia you never had the courage to face me after I found out. No, you hid away in Europe. Didn't want to have to face the music.  
Well you are now. I had thought highly of you. It was not easy for me to want to be involved with anyone. I saw what happened with my parents and I never wanted that to happen to me. I thought it may be different, you seemed like you cared. Then I found out I was being made a fool of. You did not have the decency to even confess to me. No I found out from some colleague you were cheating on me and then I found out from another that you were using me and that you actually laughed about it. Said what an idiot I was and how easy it was to fool me. As if my feelings did not matter. You did not see me as a person. You did not believe I had any feelings at all. Well I do. And what I feel right now is nothing but resentment for ever having been with a person like you. But a part of me is a little grateful. Grateful because I found a beautiful sexy woman named Ginger Grant who happens to love me more than I thought anyone could love me. She cares about me and everything that I find to be interesting. I never in my life had any woman be so physically enamored with me before Ginger. She enjoys our lovemaking. She is warm and loving. You were cold and unfeeling. Ginger seeks me out all the time. You barely even wanted to touch me. When we did, it was over fairly quickly. I know that that it was because you had no feelings for me. I had often wondered if you were even capable of feeling at all. Maybe you are but you certainly did not show it at the time.  
I believe that you are sorry. I am too sorry. Sorry that I ever met you and that I ever thought you were a good person. Good bye Marcia."

With that he turned and left. A part of him felt like a giant weight had been lifted. He finally got to say all those things he had wanted to say. Ginger was right. He did need to do this. Great. Wait till told her that. He would never hear the end of it.

**Jungle **

Ginger advised Todd to sit and he complied. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked.

"I have something to say to you and I want you to listen. I know you said you are sorry about the note you left me. I know you said that you were a coward. Yes you were. A big one. I had loved you. I thought that you loved me. You moved some of your belonging into my place, I had assumed that things were going to get more serious between us. Then I find a note. A note written on a piece of white paper with one word on it: Sorry. That was all. No other explanation. Just the word Sorry. I stared at the paper for hours.  
I had no idea what you were sorry about. Were you sorry that you were with me? Were you sorry about something you did? What exactly were you sorry about? I had no idea. You never bothered to explain it to me. It hurt me a great deal. I thought I did something wrong. I made you leave. Something drove you away. I did not deserve that. I deserved more than that. You didn't have the courage to face me and tell me you were leaving. No you took the so called easy way out and it was a rotten thing to do! I didn't want to trust anyone ever again. It was too hard. I dated a few men but I would not allow myself to get serious. Then I met Roy. It all changed when I met him. He loves me for who I am. He thinks my life in Hollywood is intriguing. I've told him all about the producers and directors and different people. He found it all exciting. You pretended to. You thought it was fun at first but then I suppose you just decided not for you. If it wasn't you could have at least at the courage to tell me instead of leaving. I could have accepted it. But you didn't have the courage. You just left. You didn't let me say good-bye. Well I'm going to say it now. Good-Bye Todd."

"Ginger please…"

"I said Good-Bye." She said sternly.

"Good-Bye Ginger." He replied.

Todd watched as Ginger walked away.

The movie star felt better having finally confronted him. She could now put it all behind her. It was finally over.

Ginger walked to the hut and went inside. She sauntered up to the Professor and said in a sultry voice. "Now where were we?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Darling is it just me or does our lovemaking just keep getting better each time?" Ginger sighed laying her head against her husband's chest.

The Professor gently caressed her hair. "I think it does." He replied. "Of course it could be because you grow more and more beautiful with every passing day."

The movie star giggled and lifted her head placing a kiss on his lips. "You are a smooth talker Professor Hinkley."

She placed her head back down on his chest. "I just want to stay like this forever."

"Me too." He replied.

"I can't wait for our baby to be born." Ginger sighed. "What do you think we should name him or her?"

"How about if it's a girl we name her after her beautiful mother." The Professor replied. "We can call her Little Ginger."

The starlet shook her head. "Be serious." She smiled.

"My love we have plenty of time to think of a name for our child. Right now I think we should just concentrate on getting our lives in order once we return home."

Ginger sighed. "I'm not exactly thrilled about having _them _be our rescue." She stated referring to Marcia and Todd. "But I suppose that's just the way it goes."

"Forget about those two." The Professor said. "Think of all those movie roles that are going to be thrown your way once you return to Hollywood. They will be thrilled to have such a beautiful talented actress back. "

Ginger smiled. "I am looking forward to it. I can't wait to see my old friends again."

The actress sat up. "I do wonder about one thing though."

"What's that?" asked The Professor.

"My father. I told you I was not sure if he was even still alive. I have no idea what had become of him."

"Well you will find out soon."

"Roy, are you going to contact your mother when you get home?"

"I will." He replied. "Of course she is going to want to know that I'm alive and well."

"Are you going to talk to her about what she had done to your father?"

"Ginger I'll be honest. I'm not sure it will make a difference. "

"Roy darling you need to talk to her. Promise me you will."

"Alright. I will. I promise."

"Good." Ginger smiled. "Maybe you can make amends with her. I want her to know her grandchild."

The Professor said nothing. While he certainly would not keep his own mother from his child, he was not exactly sure that he wanted her in their life. It was very difficult.

**Lagoon**

Mary Ann sat with Gilligan on the sand.

"Can you believe it? We are going home!" The farm girl said happily. "I can see my friends and family again."

"I know." Gilligan smiled. "I can't wait to see my old friends. Skinny Mulligan. Florence Oppenheimer. And of course my family. My brother and my sister. My mom and dad."

Mary Ann looked over the sailor. "Gilligan, you never answered me before."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked you if you loved me. Do you?"

Gilligan studied her lovely face. Beautiful brown eyes that bore into his very soul. He reached up and gently caressed her cheek. "Mary Ann I think you are pretty and I know you don't think so but you are in fact the sweetest girl I ever met. I love you. I do."

Mary Ann smiled. "Really! You love me!"

"You are the best girl I have ever known." He stated as a matter of fact. "I remember when you thought you were Ginger. You looked amazing in those outfits you wore. Especially that leopard one. And I liked the way you styled your hair. I thought you looked…beautiful."

"Oh Gilligan!" Mary Ann said throwing her arms around him. "You are so wonderful. I love you. You'll come see me in Kansas won't you?"

"I surely will. I'd love to visit you! You'll visit me in Pennsylvania right?"

"Of course. I'd love to!"

Mary Ann cuddled up close to the first mate. "Gilligan, were you serious when you said that you wanted to marry me?"

"Why? Do you want to get married?"

The brunette looked up. "Someday. I'd love to marry you. I can't imagine marrying anyone but you Gilligan."

"I couldn't imagine marrying anyone but you Mary Ann."

Gilligan moved closer placing a sweet kiss on her lips. Her arms went around him holding him tight.

**Professor and Ginger's Hut**

The Professor was sitting on the sofa reading a book with Ginger laying on her back, her head resting on his lap.

There was a knock at the door. Ginger grunted annoyed that her peaceful moment with the Professor was being interrupted. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me. Todd."

Ginger frowned. "Go away."

"Please. I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing more to say to you. Please leave." The movie star fumed.

"Ginger please. Will you listen to me!" Todd pleaded.

The actress looked at her husband. "Will you please tell that jerk outside our door to go bother someone else."

The Professor smiled at her. "Ginger my love I think you should hear what he has to say. I don't think you are going to be able to avoid it."

"I don't want to hear what he has to say." The starlet said swinging her legs down off the sofa and sitting up.

"Go on." The Professor encouraged.

"Fine." She grumbled. "I'll do it. If he tries anything, you'll beat him up right?"

The academic was amused by his wife. "My love I promise I will deal with him if he lays one hand on your beautiful body."

"Thank you darling." She said as she kissed him.

Ginger walked to the door and opened it. "What do you want?" She said.

"I have more to say to you. I know I know you don't want to hear it but I need to say it. I promise I will leave you alone after."

The actress stepped out shutting the door behind her. "Okay. What is it. What is it you have to say?"

"The reason I left you the note saying Sorry is. Well Ginger, I thought you had found out. And there wasn't anything else for me to say but Sorry."

"Found out what?" She asked.

"About me and Debbie Dawson." He replied.

Ginger's eyes went wide. "Debbie? You and Debbie….you were seeing her…She…she is in show business! Why would you…"

"You don't understand. I was seeing her while I was seeing you."

"What?" Ginger said confused.  
"I mean…I was with her when I started dating you."

Ginger could not believe what she was hearing. She was the other woman! It made her ill. She thought she was going to be sick. "You…you saw me behind her back?"

Todd nodded. "I did. I was planning on leaving her but…Ginger that's the real reason I left. It wasn't just the men who I thought were fawning all over you. It wasn't that I couldn't deal with the Hollywood scene although it is true that it was not something that was my thing, Debbie found out I was involved with another woman. She did not know it was you. I thought that you most likely had found out too. That's why I left. I was a coward. I should have faced up to it but I didn't. I don't know what else to say except to tell you I am truly deeply sorry."

Ginger lifted her hand striking him hard across the face. "You bastard!" She exclaimed. "You bastard! How could you do that to me! How could you make me your….your mistress!"

"I was wrong. I'm sorry Ginger. There is no excuse for what I did. I don't have one. I'm not going to justify treating you like that. You have to know that I really did love you. I swear I did."

The starlet started shaking with rage. "You….you….I don't even know what to say to you! I can't believe you would….This is too much. Get out! Get out of here! Get on your damn yacht and get out!"

Todd shook his head. "No. I'm not going to leave you here. Think of the others. Do you want to leave them here because you are angry with me?"

Ginger knew he had a point. She could not leave the others stranded on this island. She would not do that to them. "Alright. Fine. We will go back with you. But once we return, I don't ever want to see you again. Do I make myself clear? I do not want to see you."

Todd nodded. "I understand. And I'm sorry Ginger. I am."

He turned and walked away. Ginger stood there with tears in her eyes. She never felt so used in her life. The fact that Todd used her to cheat on another woman. Yes she was not happy with Debbie for stealing her place on Broadway but even so she did not think the girl deserved that! No one deserved that! How could she have been dragged into such a situation! The nerve of him! It made her blood boil!

Ginger turned and walked back in. The Professor stood up seeing the shaken state his wife was in. She began to sob and he pulled her into his arms.

He gently caressed her to soothe her troubled heart. He had heard what Todd said to her. It infuriated him. Using beautiful Ginger like that! How dare he do such a thing!

"He used me. He used me." The starlet said with tears in her eyes. "I was his….I was the other woman! He made me theother woman! How could he do that to me!"

"I love you Ginger." The Professor stated. "I love you."

"Never in my life did I ever do such a thing. I would never…But he….he…I feel so used and so….I feel like a cheap harlot! He made me his cheap harlot! I feel so ashamed!"

"Ginger you listen to me." The Professor said pulling her away. "You are not a cheap harlot. You are a beautiful wonderful woman who I love. Todd is a fool. _He_ is the one who should feel ashamed of himself. Not you. It wasn't your fault. I know that if you had known, you never would have gotten involved with him. I know what a terrific person you are. There is no way you would ever do that to anyone."

Ginger managed a small smile. "What did I do to deserve a wonderful man like you?"

"You didn't have a deficiency of anything." He replied.

The movie star giggled. "I love you Roy."

He pulled her back into his arms holding her tight.

**Later that day**

Ginger was in much better spirits after spending a wonderful afternoon with her loving husband. Being in his arm having him love her was exactly what she needed.  
Humming to herself, she picked some flowers. She wanted to take some back home with her as they were so bright and colorful. Plus Roy said he would make her some new perfume. She loved the perfume he made her. Ginger had joked that he only made it so he could nuzzle her neck which he insisted was not the case but then countered with she never made any protest when he did do such a thing. Ginger said there was nothing to protest and he should do it more often as it really turned her on. This lead to another passionate round of lovemaking after he had then nuzzled her neck.

She picked a particularly beautiful pink flower when saw Mary Ann practically floating down the jungle clearing. She smiled at the farm girl. "What's with you?"

"Isn't it so pretty here?" Mary Ann sighed. "Everything is just so pretty and colorful. Don't you just love it."

"I suppose." Ginger said amused. "I guess things do look more cheerful when you are in love."

Mary Ann blushed. "Gilligan told me he loves me." She smiled.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Ginger declared. "I knew he did!"

"He promised to visit me in Kansas. And I said I would visit him in Pennsylvania. And he said he wanted to marry me. Someday. Not now but someday."

"Mary Ann I'm so happy for you." Ginger smiled. "Gilligan is a sweet boy. I know he will make you happy."

"He does." She sighed. "Very happy. I'm not sure as happy as the Professor makes you. What exactly were you two doing all day?"

Ginger grinned. "Nothing." She replied gathering her flowers.

"Uh huh." Mary Ann said knowingly. "I'll bet 'nothing'."

"Can I help it if he finds me so beautiful." Ginger stated.

"Or the fact that you can't control your hormones." Mary Ann laughed.

"Oh hush." Ginger said. "My Roy adores me. You wait till you are having Gilligan's baby."

"I think that's a little ways to go." Mary Ann said.

"I know but you wait and see what your hormones do to you. I can't help it if he's so darn handsome. I'm only human. I'm not made of stone."

"Ginger I think it's sweet. I doubt anyone ever loved him as much as you do. He's a good man and he deserves to have someone like you who loves him so much."

"I do love him." Ginger sighed. "I honestly never felt this way about any man before. And now I'm having his baby! That was the last thing on my mind when I was in Hawaii. I had no idea that the handsome man with the blue eyes sitting next to me on the Minnow would be the love of my life."

Todd head the women's conversation. He was glad that Ginger loved Roy the way she did. She certainly deserved a man who adored her as much. He was a total jerk. A bastard. Using her like he did. She had every right in the world to be angry with him. He was angry with himself. Try as he might, he wanted to put it all behind him but it caught up with him. He was forced to face Ginger and tell her the truth.

Now he had and he wasn't sure if he felt better or worse. At least she knew now.  
She could have some closure. At least he could give her that.

He watched as Ginger made her way back to the hut she shared with the Professor. His only wish was that someday she would in fact forgive him for what he had done. It was wrong and he knew it. Maybe someday she would come around. He really would like to be friends with her and her husband however he knew that was most like an impossibility.

Todd knew he had messed up big time. He had a terrific woman like Ginger but he treated her badly. His life however turned around when he met Marcia. He was truly happy with her. Their son was the joy of his life. Even with all that, he had always regretted his actions with Ginger. If he would ever be able to make amends he had not a clue. He just prayed his son would not make the same mistakes he had.


	14. Chapter 14

Mary Ann and Ginger prepared dinner for everyone and they all gathered around the table.

The Skipper dug into his food and looked over at Todd. "Say, when you do you think we will be able to sail out of here back to Hawaii?"

Todd took a bite of his food. "Well I don't know. I know you are all anxious to get back home. But I wasn't sure if Ginger would be up for it..I mean given her um condition."  
He looked over at the starlet who ignored him completely. She instead asked the Professor if he would care for some more coconut milk.

The sea captain ever mindful of the tension addressed the actress himself.  
"Ginger. Do you think you will be alright to sail out on the yacht? I mean I don't think it would be that big of a problem. You aren't too far advanced in your…uh condition."

The Professor answered for her. "I think it may be advisable for us to wait until the baby is born. Ginger may get very sick while on the yacht. It would be best to wait. Now our guests certainly do not have to stick around if they do not wish. I would hope they would at least advise someone when they return we are out here or lend us a radio for use."

Marcia spoke. "Listen I actually have a medical background."

Ginger looked at the woman. "You do?"

"Yes. I do. I could be of assistance to you if you wish to remain here on the island to give birth."

"What about your son?" Ginger asked. "Don't you want to go see him?"

"Jonathan is away at boarding school." Todd explained.

"Oh I see."

"Look." Marcia said. "I know it would be uncomfortable for you but I would really like to help you. I promise you we are not going to leave you all here. After the baby is born, we can all set sail for home."

The Professor was not thrilled about the situation but knew that his wife needed able hands. "Alright." He said. "We will accept your offer."

Ginger looked at him. "We will?"

"My love think of our child. If we can have experienced hands helping, don't you think we should?"

The actress sighed. "I know you are right. But…I still want Mary Ann and Gilligan…Marcia can help them but I only want Mary Ann and Gilligan delivering our baby. I'm sorry but that's what I want."

The Professor kissed her temple. "I think that is reasonable. What do you two think?" He asked of the two younger castaways.

"Ginger whatever you want." Mary Ann said. "If you are more comfortable having me and Gilligan deliver your baby, we will do it. Won't we Gilligan?"

"Yes! Of course! I can do it. We can do it!" The first mate assured. "I won't faint. I swear."

Ginger laughed. "I know you won't."

"Okay." Marcia said. "I will help Mary Ann and Gilligan when it comes time to deliver. I understand you being more comfortable with them. But Ginger will you at least allow me to care for you? I can most certainly check up on you and make sure everything is okay with the baby."

"I suppose that would be wise." The actress said reluctantly.

"Good." Marcia said relieved.

Dinner came to an end and Ginger went off with her husband to the jungle.  
"You know I don't like this. Having to rely on _her_ for help."

"I know my love." He said putting his arm around her. "But we need to think of our baby. I feel better knowing there are trained hands around."

Ginger sat down on a rock. "You think we can do this? Be stuck here with them while we await the birth of our child."

"I think we can manage." He said. "It's only for a few months more."

"I hope it flies by." Ginger grumbled.

**A few months later**

Marcia finished up her check up on Ginger citing that everything appeared to be going along just perfectly.

As she put away her medical instruments she looked at Ginger. "Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose." Ginger replied fixing her dress. It was a pretty white dress of hers that Mary Ann had let out so she would wear as a maternity dress.

"How..How did you win over Roy?"

Ginger frowned at her. "I don't wish to have this discussion with you. It's not like we are friends."

Marcia sighed. "Look I know that you are not happy with me being here. I know Roy is not happy with me being here. But I _am _here. I would like a chance to be friends."

"Friends?" Ginger repeated looking at the woman as if she was crazy.

"Yes friends. I would like to try."

"I don't see how we could be friends with the likes of you."

"I know. I hurt Roy. I was wrong. I don't know how many more times I can say I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it?" Ginger asked. "That's what I want to know."

The brunette sat down on a stool. "Well like I told Roy. I was more interested in fame. I wanted to be known as a brilliant scientific mind. Wanted the prestige that comes with it.  
I suppose it would be like someone who has no acting, writing or singing ability wanting to make it big in Hollywood. Wanting to be cast as the lead in the movie when they never acted before in their lives. That was me. I didn't want to work for it. I wanted it just pretty much handed to me. So when I met Roy, I knew how brilliant he was and still is actually. I latched onto him and well yes used him to do most of the work for me and I took credit. It was a rotten thing to do. And to make things worse, I cheat on him. I didn't even really love the man I cheated with. Brett really did not mean a lot to me but I was so wrapped up in my own ambitions…I was an idiot. If I could take it all back I would. But I can't. However something good came out of all this. Roy met you. You love him more than anyone ever did. I have never seen him act the way he does when he is with you. Roy had never been one to show affection so openly like he does with you. He's very lucky to have you. And you are lucky to have him. He's a good man."

Ginger spoke. "I loved Roy since the day I laid eyes on him. He's the only man who ever truly loved me. Todd did not. I know that now. I'm not just talking about what he did to me, I mean my Hollywood life. He was not willing to deal with it for me. Roy is. He's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I think you are the best thing that ever happened to him. I did notice how he was after I had left him. He buried himself in work. He cut himself off from love completely. It actually did hurt me to know that I was the reason. When I met Todd things changed. Yes I know what he did to you and I was horrified when he told me but then I realized that I wasn't any better. My treatment of Roy was just as horrific. I'm sorry for what I did. I meant what I said. I would like us to try and be friends."

The actress stood up. "I don't know if that will happen but I'm not saying it's not possible." Ginger walked out of the hut while Marcia stood back.

The starlet found her husband in the jungle gathering up plant specimens. She watched him as he studied the plants, discarding the ones he didn't need.  
Ginger believed that Marcia was correct. She was lucky to have him. He was the most wonderful man she ever met. And so cute. So so cute.

Smiling, she sauntered up to him. "_Oh Professor."_ She said seductively.

He gulped as he dropped the extracts in his hands. Turning his head he saw his beautiful wife standing there. "Ginger." He answered.

Her hand ran through his hair and she purred "You are so handsome. And strong."  
"Um..I…."

"I love you so much." She said pulling him up from the ground by his hand.

Ginger pressed herself against him her lips touching his.

The Professor had hoped he would be able to at least get back to their hut before Ginger's hormones acted up but it appeared that was not the case. He knew it was useless to suggest they head back to their hut. Ginger wanted him where she wanted him and she wanted him right there.

The starlet began unbuttoning his shirt and she ran her hands over his chest.  
Knowing there was point in trying to fight her, his arms went around her pulling her close.

The two went down to the ground, Ginger dress was pulled up over her head and discarded to the side. The Professor's shirt was thrown off and landed near Ginger's dress.

"Darling…" Ginger moaned softly as he kissed her neck. "I love you…"  
His tongue licked her erect nipple and she shuddered. "Roy…Oh…"  
He took her hands in his and pushed them over her head pinning her down to the jungle floor.  
Ginger gasped feeling him inside her and groaned her pleasure. "Roy…Roy…" She cried. He let go of her hands and began fondling her breast with one hand and running his hand through her hair with the other. Her fingers pressed into his back as she clung to him tightly. Her release came on strong and they fell lax.

The movie star cuddled up close to the academic. "I love you."  
Her hand moved downward on his body and he took a hold of it before it could reach it's intended destination.

"My love I think we need to head back to our hut." He said to her.

"Why?" She asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"You know why." He said sitting up and picking up his clothes putting them back on.  
He tossed her her dress which she begrudgely put back on.

"Darling don't you think it's more romantic out here in the jungle…You did when we tricked Duke."

"Ginger we didn't make love that night." He reminded her as he stood up.

"We could have." Ginger grinned at him.

The Professor shook his head and helped her up. "You never offered." He said kissing her.

"You never asked." She came back with cozying up to him again.

He placed a kiss on the insatiable redhead's lips.

The Professor took her hand and led her back to their hut. They walked inside and as soon as the door was shut, Ginger pounced on him again.  
He wasn't sure what had happened at first. He felt a pair of lips crushing his and then his shirt being yanked off.

They made their way to their bed and began more passionate lovemaking.  
Afterwards, Ginger laid happily in his arms. "You think it will always be like this?"

"You mean will you always pounce on me?" He quipped.

"Funny." She said with a pout. "I didn't hear you complaining."

"My love you know I would never do such a thing. I am curious to know if you will be like this when we have our second child."

Ginger smiled. "Second child? You want to have another child after this one?"

"I assumed you wanted a large family." He replied.

"How large?" She asked with a smile.

"I don't know…you think like six kids would do?"

"Six? Professor…" She purred at him. "That's an awful lot of lovemaking…"  
She placed a kiss on his lips.

"I'm more than willing to make the sacrifice for you."

Ginger kissed him again. "You are so noble." She replied.

He moved on top of her again and Ginger grinned as her eyes went over his body.  
"Gee Professor that's a big one." She remarked.

"I assume you are not referring to a rock." He replied kissing her lips.

"Darling I was never talking about a rock." She giggled.  
He replied by deepening the kiss and it all started up again.

Later on, he managed to coax the redhead out of bed and they sat out on the beach enjoying the warm tropical air.

He watched Ginger applying the suntan lotion he had made. He had offered to rub it on her back but she told him he had enough sex today could he please kindly try to keep his hands to himself.  
The Professor wanted to remind her that it was all _her _doing to begin with but kept his mouth shut. It was better not to argue with a pregnant woman. However Ginger was struggling to apply it to her shoulders and finally gave up and asked her husband to apply it for her but warning him not to even think of trying anything.

He obliged her request and began to rub the lotion on her shoulders.  
She stated his hands were heavenly and requested he massage her aching back.  
The Professor gladly fulfilled her wish. The actress rewarded him with a kiss.

The two were sitting in a bamboo lounge chair. Ginger on the Professor's lap. His hand protectively on her stomach where their child was growing.

The pair watched Mary Ann and Gilligan arrive at the beach. Gilligan proclaiming he was going to build the world's biggest sand castle!

Ginger laughed watching Gilligan's futile attempt and Mary Ann sweetly kissing him saying how wonderful it was he was trying to so hard.

The two young castaways then ran into the water and Gilligan began splashing the farm girl who protested this and attempted to get even with the sailor.

Watching the young castaways made Ginger see how much she was going to miss all this. She loved her island family to pieces. It was so touching to see Mary Ann and Gilligan so happy. She decided that she was going to make sure that they all got together at least once a year. Her agent did own a beach house. Maybe he would allow them to use it.

Todd walked to the beach watching the scene himself. They were quite a group.

Such a close knit family. Marcia had told him about her talk with Ginger. He hoped that maybe it meant Ginger would soften a bit and they could be friends. Maybe just maybe it was not out of the realm of possibility.

The Skipper then arrived on the beach and Todd smiled at him. "Hello." He greeted.

"Hello." The sea captain replied. "I just came to retrieve Gilligan." He explained. "I need him to help me with something."

"Oh I can help you." Todd offered. "Gilligan is having a good time with Mary Ann. I would hate to have it interrupted. "

Skipper was skeptical. "I appreciate it but I need Gilligan to climb the coconut trees. He is the only one who can do it."

Todd laughed. "Actually I am a pretty good climber myself. I'll do it."

"Okay." The Skipper said. The two men walked off.

The sea captain looked back at Gilligan chasing Mary Ann down the shore line.  
Todd was right. It would be a shame to interrupt that.


	15. Chapter 15

A couple of more months had passed by and things were calm on the island.

There was less tension between Marcia, Todd, The Professor and Ginger.  
The four were able to speak to eachother politely and the starlet did inform Marcia she was grateful she was there to help take care of her and the baby.

Ginger was lounging in a chair by the huts watching her husband finish construction on a crib that she talked him (more like enticed) into making. The movie star explained to her husband that she wanted a special crib so that they would always have a reminder of their time spent on the island as it is where they fell in love and then she kissed him several times and his shirt was unbuttoned and before he knew it he was gathering up wood and bamboo to build a crib.

The Professor glanced over at his wife with the knowledge that this would not be the end of the things she would make him do for her. He didn't mind one bit though. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his beautiful Ginger. He was fastening a board to the back of it when he heard a faint moan escape from the redhead.  
Quickly he got up and hurried over to her where she had her hand placed on her stomach. "Roy…" She said wincing with pain. "Roy…I think.. I'm having the baby…Oh!"  
She grabbed his hand tightly. "I think it's coming!" She exclaimed.

"Ginger…it most likely is a contraction….I want you to breathe just like the Skipper taught you…"  
The movie star nodded and did what he instructed her. It did in fact pass and she looked at her husband who stated he was going to time it to see if another one came along.

Mary Ann had arrived back at camp after spending a day fishing with Gilligan. She saw Ginger and quickly dropped her fishing pole. "Ginger…you okay? What's going on?" The farm girl asked with a worried look.

"She's having contractions." The Professor replied. "I want you to go find Marcia and also the Skipper. I need him to help me move Ginger into that medical tent that we built.

The farm girl nodded and scurried off. She found the Skipper right away and he ran to the camp area as fast as he could. Mary Ann located Marcia and explained to her what was going on. The doctor grabbed her medical kit and followed the farm girl to the medical tent where Ginger had been brought.

Mary Ann went in search of Gilligan informing him it was time. Ginger's baby was coming.

His eyes went wide. "Now? She's having it now!"

"Yes Gilligan. Please we have to hurry. Ginger is counting on us."

"I won't let her down! I promised her!" The first mate said taking off after a running Mary Ann.

The two had almost collided with the Howells. Mr. Howell was almost in a state but when Mary Ann explained about the baby, he understood. Mrs. Howell squealed with delight that the child was coming into the world.

Gilligan and Mary Ann hurried into the tent.

The redhead was propped up on the bed writhing in pain while the Professor tried to soothe her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Ginger wanted to scream at him to never again touch her but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Despite the labor pain she was feeling, if he asked her, she would gladly do this again just for him. And he was such a calm assuring presence. If anyone could keep her focused, it was her darling Professor.

Marcia checked the movie star and declared she was almost ten centimeters dilated.  
The time then come and she moved aside so Mary Ann and Gilligan could take over.

Nodding at the farm girl, she advised it was now time for Ginger to push.

Mary Ann instructed Ginger to do so and she did so with all her might.  
Marcia looked and said she was doing great and to keep going. Ginger pushed again. She was getting very sweaty and hot. The baby was still not out yet and Mary Ann as instructed by Marcia, told Ginger to push again.

Ginger declared she was sick of pushing. She couldn't do this anymore. It was too hard.  
That is when Gilligan spoke up. "Yes you can Ginger!" He said firmly. "You can do anything. You can do this. You got the Professor to love you didn't you? I'm sure that was no small feat. He was probably too stubborn to admit he loved you this whole time. But you made him do it. And Ginger you survived the storm on the Minnow. I know how scared you were when it hit. But you made it through. When we got stranded here in this island, I know that it was frightening but you survived that too. You managed to build a life here. Now you are bringing one into this world. Now push Ginger! Push! I know you have one more push in you! Do it!"

Not knowing what came over her, Ginger somehow managed to listen to Gilligan's words and she gave one final push. And with that out they all heard a small cry of a beautiful baby girl. Gilligan lifted her up and showed her to Ginger and the Professor.

The movie star's eyes were filled with tears. "She's….so tiny….so beautiful…" She did not bother wiping her tears as she looked at her adoring husband. "Darling…look at our wonderful daughter!"

"She's amazing." The Professor stated. "Just like her mother. You did great Ginger." He kissed the top of her head.

Later on Ginger was resting comfortably in the hut she shared with the Professor.

He watched over her thinking how lucky he was to have such an incredible woman.  
An incredible woman who gave him a beautiful daughter who they had named Kelly Nicole Hinkley. Right now Kelly was lying in her crib asleep after having been doted on by everyone. First Gilligan, then Mary Ann declared she was the cutest baby ever.

Mrs. Howell took a turn stating that she was a doll. Mr. Howell said Kelly was the sweetest baby in the world. The Skipper congratulated the couple and said Kelly was a pretty angel.

Marica had also expressed that she believed Kelly was a beautiful baby and Ginger smiled saying she appreciated that. Todd also chimed in that Kelly was amazing and how happy he was for her. Ginger thanked him for that and then told him that she did in fact forgive him for what he had done. Everything she wanted she now had and she was no longer bitter or angry with him.

A little over a month or two had passed by and Ginger was now up for traveling back home. She apologized for making them wait longer but she wanted to get her figure back down. She was returning to Hollywood and wanted to look her very best. Everyone understood and granted the movie star her request.  
Finally the day arrived and they all boarded the yacht with their belongings bidding a bittersweet farewell to the island that had become their home for about four years.

Ginger held her daughter in her arms not believing she was returning home with this little miracle. She never imagined when she left for Hawaii she would be given such a wonderful gift. Of course she never dreamed she would find a man like her beloved Roy.

The yacht began to sail away. Mrs. Howell insisted she wanted to hold the baby after all it was her grandchild!  
Ginger had stated she wanted the baby to think of the Howells as her grandparents. She had no idea where her father was and she was unsure of how things would go with the Professor's mother. The starlet stated Mrs. Howell would be Nana and Mr. Howell would be Pop.

Both were delighted by the names Ginger bestowed on them. She told the Skipper that he was going to be Pappy and he was busting with pride.

Ginger handed Kelly off to Mrs. Howell and stood up from her chair. She walked into the state room where her husband was. He was reading a book and for once it was not a science book. It was Shakespeare's Hamlet. Ginger giggled recalling the musical they had put on. She was certain that the Professor was jealous when she playing Ophelia, Hamlet's girlfriend and he wasn't playing Hamlet

"Darling." She said placing her hands on his shoulders. "Why don't you put that book down and join us outside. It's beautiful."

He took her hand in his and kissed it. "I think you are more beautiful." And then Ginger was pulled onto his lap. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied. "I can't believe we have a daughter. A sweet little girl."

"You are incredible." He said caressing her hair.

"Actually I think Gilligan was pretty incredible." Ginger stated. "I never saw him take charge like that before."

"Neither did I." The Professor agreed. "He really came through."

"I hope one day he and Mary Ann have a child of their own." The starlet said resting her head on the Professor's shoulder. "He would make an excellent father. Just like someone else I know." She said kissing him.

"You my love are going to be an excellent mother." He replied returning her kiss.

Ginger grinned at him and he noticed that familiar look in her eye and the words "_Oh Professor" _had escaped her lips.  
He gently picked her up and carried her to the bed fulfilling her very wish.

**Hawaii**

The yacht pulled into the marina and everyone cheered.  
Home! Home at last! Gilligan announced he was going to eat ten hot dogs! Mary Ann stated she could not wait to see her family again! Mr. Howell declared the stock in Howell Industries was sure to go sky-high now that he had returned.

The Skipper said he was going to eat a nice big juicy steak smothered in onions and a big baked potato drowning in butter. Gilligan quipped he was going to look like a potato if he ate like that which resulted in a cap slap from the old sailor.

Ginger and the Professor reluctantly agreed to the Howells looking after Kelly.  
The older couple stated the two never had a real honeymoon and were entitled to it.

They insisted on putting them up in the most luxurious hotel in the state despite Ginger stating they needn't go through so much trouble but Mrs. Howell was very persistent.

They arrived at the grand hotel and Ginger was amazed. So luxurious! Plush white carpet. Carpet! Not sand. Carpet! And a beautiful soft white sofa and a sectional!  
A bar fully stocked. She came to another door and opened it to find it was a real bathroom! A huge stand-up shower and a giant creamy white sunk in tub! How she could not wait to take a real bath! Ginger found some heavenly scented bubble bath and filled the tub with hot water.

She piled her hair on top of her head and dropped the white fluffy robe and sunk her body into the water. So wonderful. So relaxing. The bubbles were incredible.

She had been soaking for a good bit when there was a knock at the door.  
"Ginger." The Professor's voice said. "You mind coming out here and joining your husband."

Ginger grinned. "Darling are you lonely?"

"For you..yes." He replied.

The redhead laughed and reluctantly stepped out of the tub letting the water out. She dried herself with a fluffy white towel and tied her robe back on.

The movie star opened the door and smiled seeing her husband standing there with his shirt unbuttoned. "I thought I would save you the time." He said to her.

"You are so thoughtful." She smiled pressing her lips to his.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed where there was a king sized bed with blue silk sheets and thick matching comforter.

Ginger wasted no time pushing the shirt off of his body and running her hands over him.  
No matter how many times she saw him, she was still in awe of how sexy he was.

His lips touched hers in a deep smoldering kiss. Ginger's robe was untied and thrown to the floor. The rest of the Professor's clothes joined it.

The movie star wrapped herself around him as they made passionate love.  
"Roy…Roy…" She cried. "Oh God…." Her hands clutched him tightly.

The sexual tension that was always between them had built up again after the birth of their child. They had not been able to make love as Ginger's body needed time to recover. This had not pleased the movie star but she knew that is how it went. It did not stop her from trying to get at the Professor anyway. He had an extremely difficult time fending her off and trying to inform her that they could not partake in making love.

Now there was no stopping them. Ginger wanted the Professor as much as the first night she made love to him. Having his strong loving arms around her was what she always wanted. He too missed holding her in his arms. He loved making love to her as much as she enjoyed making love to him. They always had very strong physical chemistry between them and it was now exploding again.

Later on the two finally broke away long enough to order some delicious room service, they did not finish it however and ended up back in the bedroom again.

Ginger was now standing outside on the balcony enjoying the warm tropical night air.  
Pretty soon she would be back home. Back in Hollywood. She missed her old friends. Missed that life. Her mind then went again to her father. Wondering what had become of him. If he was still alive. She hadn't the faintest idea. Well at least when she got back home, she would know for sure.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N This story is slowly coming to an end. There may be two chapters left. Three possibly but no more than that. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this original tale that I came up with for Pinger.**_

"_Oh Ginger." _The Professor said to his sleeping wife.

The redhead groaned a "Leave me alone."

"Come on my love wake up." He said to her.

"No!" She protested holding the pillow over her head.

The Professor sighed. "Okay you asked for it."  
He then proceeded to tickle her ribs. Ginger shrieked and wriggled away from his hands.

"You are mean." She said as she sat up. "Why are you bothering me? I don't…" Her rant stopped when she saw her shirtless husband. Eyes lighting up she circled her arms around him pressing her lips to his.

"Interesting how your protest faded." He said to her as she began kissing his neck.

"Shut up." Was her reply as she brought her lips back to his knowing that he knew full well she could not resist him when he was not wearing a shirt. She stated to him many times how it annoyed her he kept his shirt on a lot while on the island. Would it have killed him to take it off once in a while?

The two fell back on the bed wrapping themselves in eachother's arms.  
Ginger later followed him to the shower to "get even" with him for "rudely waking her up" and another passionate round began.

The movie star never felt as much love for anyone as she did her husband. Her only wish was that she would have told him much sooner. Like the second her eyes found him on the Minnow. She could just imagine the look that would have been on his face if she had indeed said to him during the voyage that she loved him.

Ginger was now brushing her hair thinking about what she needed to do when she returned to Hawaii. She had contacted her agent who was thrilled to hear from her. He had learned about their rescue and was happy to have his favorite client back. She had asked him if there was any news about starring roles and he told her he hadn't heard anything definite as of yet but there was buzz about a brand new movie that she may just be perfect for.

The movie star then inquired if he had any information on the whereabouts of Winston Grant, her father. Unfortunately, Tony did not have any news to share with her but he would check further to see if there was anything he could in fact find.

The other thing on Ginger's mind was the Professor and his mother, Sandra.  
He promised he would get in touch with her but so far he hadn't. Whenever she had tried to bring it up he would just distract her by kissing her or telling her how beautiful she was and then the redhead would forget all about what she had asked him.  
Ginger put her brush down and got up from the vanity table. She opened the door to the bedroom and peaked out seeing her husband reading the paper.

The actress walked out and over to where he was sitting on the white sofa.

"Hello darling." She greeted sitting next to him.

"Hello my love." He replied looking at her briefly then turning back to the article he was reading.

"Darling…I was wondering have you contacted Sandra yet? I'm sure she would love to hear from you."

The Professor put the paper down and smiled at his wife. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world you know that?" He said putting his arm around her and kissing her lips.

Ginger was not going let him get away with that. "Roy." She said gently pushing him away. "You are not going to distract me this time. Why haven't you called her? She must be worried."

"Do we have to discuss this now?" He said with annoyance. "We are on our honeymoon. I would rather concentrate on more pleasant things."

The Professor took her back in his arms. Ginger allowed him to kiss her for a bit as she knew perfectly well she could only resist him for so long however she did eventually pull back again.

"Roy I think it would be best if you at least called her to let her know you are okay."

The academic let go and sighed. Ginger was not going to drop this no matter how hard he tried. She was persistent and stubborn. Two things he loved the most about her aside from her amazing beauty and her exquisite 36-22-36 form.

"Okay. Fine. I will call her." He grumbled.

"Good." Ginger smiled. "I'm going to go do some shopping so you can be alone when you make the call."  
She quickly kissed him and then got put grabbing her purse and left the hotel suite.

The Professor was not happy about having to do this but he supposed the sooner he did Ginger would be happy and…Of course. Once again she wrangles him into doing something because it would make _her _happy. He should have known better. The starlet was certainly a pro at this.

He reached over the side and picked up the white phone bringing it down in front of him.  
Lifting the receiver he began to dial the number. He had no idea if she was even still living there.

He waited a bit then the other end picked up. "Hello?" A female voice said.

"Mother?" The Professor said carefully.

There was a silence then a sob. Then "Roy!" Sandra exclaimed. "Roy! Oh I'm so happy to hear from you! I can't believe it! Oh honey are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine mother." He replied. "I'm still in Hawaii."

"Oh when are you coming back home? I miss you so much when I heard the news…"

"I'll be back soon." The Professor replied.

"I heard you married that Ginger Grant." Sandra said. "Is that true? Did you?"

"Yes. She is my wife." He answered.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Mother um…I don't know if you heard but…well we have a daughter."

Sandra stood in her kitchen in shock. "Daughter? You…you have a daughter?"

"Yes. Her name is Kelly Nicole Hinkley."

"I can't…I have a granddaughter! Oh I can't wait to see her! You have to bring her over! I want to see my darling little granddaughter! I bet she is so precious!"

"She is." The Professor said proudly. "Look Mother there is something else we need to talk about."

"Oh? What is that?"

"I don't really want to do this over the phone but to suffice to say it is about Charles."

Sandra sighed. "I see. You are still mad at me aren't you?"

"I'm not sure." The Professor replied honestly. "I just know that I need some answers from you."

"You want to know why I cheated on your father with him and why I left."

"That would be it. You never actually gave me a reason. I have to know."

"Roy, I want you to know that I did love your father a great deal. He was a good man. However he just…he was not as supportive as I would have liked him to be. You know how I love my art and I traveled to different art galleries all over the world. It was my job. He understood that but he always…He thought I shouldn't be traveling so much as I had a family. When I met Charles…I don't know…he was just the things your father wasn't. I admit I was wrong to cheat. But your father forgave me."

"He did?"

"Yes. He did. I just hope that you can forgive me too. Charles is a good man. I would hope that you would get along with him. I know it is difficult. You see him as the reason your father and I are not together. I understand that. I just hope that you could get pass it."

The Professor sighed. "I suppose maybe one day. Look can we talk more when I get back?"

"Of course. I'm dying to meet Ginger. I bet she is a doll!"

"She's the best." The Professor smiled. "I will see you when I get back."

"Alright. I love you Roy!"

"Bye Mother." He replied as he hung up.

Sandra Hinkley now Sandra Walters hung up the phone. She didn't except him to say he loved her. She knew her son very well. It was not something he had ever been comfortable with but there was more to it than that. He was still angry at her for leaving him and his father. Him calling her was a big surprise. Sandra had not expected that.  
Maybe there was some hope. Maybe she could patch up things with her only son. More than anything she wanted that.

**Later that afternoon**

Ginger had returned from shopping and set her bags down on the table behind the sofa. She did not see her husband but noticed the balcony door was open.

The starlet walked out finding the Professor there staring out at the view of the ocean.  
Smiling, she went up to him. "Hello." She said putting her arms around him.

"I made the call." He said before she could ask him. "Yes I did get into that with her a little. She told me that my father just was not supportive enough of her. We are going to talk more when we get back home."

"Did you tell her about Kelly?"

"Yes I did. She is looking forward to seeing her."

"Roy I am proud of you. I know how difficult it was for you to make that call."

He turned. "I did it for you." He said. "I know how much it means to you for us to have a somewhat normal family, so I called her."

Ginger smiled. "I love you. And you will patch things up with her. I know you will." She circled her arms around him again. "You'll see."

"I never met anyone like you Ginger." He said holding her close. "You are one amazing woman."

Ginger smiled basking in her husband's warmth. She loved him beyond words.  
Getting that look in her eyes again she gazed up at him and said softly. "_Oh Professor."  
_

He smiled at her. "You just can't keep your hands off me can you?"

"Darling why on Earth would I want to do a thing like that?" She grinned.

"Can't think of any reason." He answered kissing her.

Taking her hand, he led her back inside and to the bedroom. As soon as the door closed, Ginger pounced and he as usual had no idea what had hit him.

His shirt was ripped off and tossed aside as she kissed him passionately.

"My love." He said in between kisses. "Would it make your life easier if I just stopped wearing shirts?"

"I would love that." She responded. "You would do that for me, wouldn't you Professor?"

"Anything for you." Was his answer.

"I'm holding you to that" The movie star said.

The rest of their clothing vanished as they made their way to the bed.

The Professor gently laid her down on it and kissed her lips.  
Ginger held him tightly as his hand slid between her slender tone thighs. "Oh God.." She moaned softly. "Oh yes…"  
His mouth moved down to her breasts taking firm hold of her hardened nipple. "Roy! Oh Roy!' She cried. His tongue and lips worked her breast driving her into a frenzy while he hand continued giving her ultimate pleasure.

Ginger's fingers pressed into his back as she was being brought to the edge.  
His hand finally ceased and was then replaced by his hard member which caused Ginger to cry out more. "Yes! Oh darling Professor Hinkely….Oh yes!"  
He kept up the hard deep thrusts until Ginger felt her body was going to explode and she cried out his name in a fit of raging passion.

He placed gentle kisses down her neck as she smiled. "Darling I really wished you would had let me know how wonderful you are at this while we were on the island a lot sooner."

"How much sooner?" He asked.

"The moment we were shipwrecked." She said with a sly grin. "It would have made me feel better. You could have said, Yes Ginger we may be stuck here for a long time but you can have terrific sex with me."

"My love if we ever happen to get stuck on an island or anywhere again I will be sure to remember to tell you that." He said putting his arm around her.

"What do you think Kelly would think of when we tell her about the island when she's older?"

"I don't know. She may think it was exciting. In a way it was. We had our adventures. However I must confess I did enjoy waking up in the morning and wondering what alluring attire you were going to dress in. Many many times I prayed that Hawaiian number. Or that beige dress. I have to confess I did not care too much when you would wear those dresses with the long sleeves."

Ginger giggled. "Really? I thought you would like them as they were tight fighting."

"That wasn't the problem. The problem was they didn't show enough skin."

"Professor!" She said in a mock scandalized voice. "What you said!"

"I'm only human." He explained.

"Hmm mmm…like when you watched me undress that dummy of myself….Don't think I don't know what thoughts you had in your head."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The Professor insisted. "I would never think such things."

"Uh huh. Right." Ginger laughed. "Sure you wouldn't." She leaned over kissing his lips. "Just what were those things you would write in that journal of yours."

"Nothing that concerns you." The academic said.

"Was it….Ginger looked so hot today that it took everything I had not to ravish her hot beautiful body."

The Professor turned slightly red. "Not those exact words." He confessed.

Ginger giggled and placed her lips back on his. He pulled her on top of him and their passion started up again.


	17. Chapter 17

Ginger packed up her things as their honeymoon came to a close. She enjoyed every minute of it. Being with her adoring husband. Having romantic dinners at night.  
Now she was looking forward to beginning her new life with her darling Roy and her adorable new daughter. She had asked Tony to let the press in on the fact that she was married. After he did, Ginger was more than pleased to see the article on the front page of a Hollywood publication. She showed it to the Professor who was a bit overwhelmed having never been mentioned like that before in the news media.

The actress declared she was proud to tell the world she was married to such a wonderful man and stated for certain that no good back-stabber Debbie Dawson would be green with envy. The Professor was amused by this and shook his head.

With a sigh, the movie star lifted her suitcase from the bed and carried it out to the living room area. She was a little sad to leave as so many wonderful memories were created in this hotel suite however she could not wait to see Kelly. She missed her so much.  
Ginger had also tasked Tony with getting a nursery set up in her condo from Kelly.

She and the Professor had agreed on living in Ginger's condo as the Professor's house was too small. He had contacted a realtor who stated they would get it on the market as soon as he was able to move his belongings out.

The Professor came back into the hotel suite and informed Ginger a bell hop would be up shortly to take their bags.

She nodded and then walked up to her husband putting her arms around him. "You sure you are ready for Hollywood?" She asked of him "It can be pretty brutal sometimes."

"My love we faced down head hunters, Japanese sailors, witch doctors, crazy artists and you pretending to be an oracle."

Ginger smiled. "That was _your _idea. I only went along with it because I thought you were cute."

"I just wanted to spend time with you." He said pulling her close. "I must say I quite enjoyed it."

"Me too." Ginger said kissing him.

"Ginger I have to know… What exactly did you and Mary Ann fight about?"

The movie star giggled. "It was really nothing. There was only one tube of lip gloss left. We both wanted it for different reasons."

"Which were?" He asked intrigued.

"She wanted it so Gilligan would kiss her. I wanted it so you would kiss me. Then we got into a huge argument and well that is when she stormed out in a huff. I told her I had a better chance of getting you to kiss me because well we've done it before. She stated she could just as easily get Gilligan to land a kiss on her as she knew he liked her."

"Wait a minute." He said. "So you were plotting to nab me then?"

"Darling I was _always _plotting to nab you." She said with an innocent smile. "Why do you think I had kissed you the way I did? When you said that I did not have a deficiency of anything…that gave me my grand opportunity to make sure that you were mine."

"And that's when you came out wearing your orange bedsheet nightgown and wrapping yourself all over me."

"Yes." She said kissing him again. "It worked too."

The kiss grew more but they were interrupted by the door buzzer.

"Must be the bell hop." The Professor said pulling away from his wife. He opened the door to find Marcia standing there.

"Hello Roy." She greeted.

"Marcia. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I..I knew you were leaving today, I needed to speak with you."

The Professor sighed. "Alright. Come on in." He said holding the door open.

Ginger saw the other woman there. "Hello." She said.

"Hello Ginger. I'm sorry to disturb you both. I just needed to speak with Roy."

"Okay." Ginger said. "I'll give you some privacy." She then kissed the Professor and headed out to the balcony.

"Okay." The Professor said crossing his arms. "What it is you have to say?"

"I want to again tell you that I am truly sorry for all the pain I had caused. I really do wish we could all be friends. I understand of course if that is not possible but I…I just hope that you could forgive me."

The academic thought about this. He had all he wanted, Ginger and their beautiful daughter Kelly. They were going to start a new life together in Hollywood.

The more the thought the more he realized he did need to let go of the past. It was over.  
Marcia was not the same person she used to be. She truly has changed. And she graciously stayed on the island to help Mary Ann and Gilligan deliver Kelly. They would have been lost without her professional guidance. He was grateful for that.

"I suppose it is time to forget the past" He said. "I've gained a lot more since that time.  
Ginger and a daughter. They are the two most important things in my life. Truth is, I am no longer angry with you nor am I bitter. Ginger made me see that I should not have given up on love. Changed my whole perspective on it and I couldn't be happier. So yes Marcia, I do forgive you. As far as being friends, I think we may have to take that slowly."

The brunette smiled. "I understand. I'm just glad we can finally put this behind us which brings me to another reason I'm here. Todd and I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind flying back to California with us on his private jet."

"I hardly think that is necessary. I mean you've done enough for us…"

"We insist." Marcia stated. "Really, it's no trouble at all."

"Wait right here." He said as he went to the balcony to retrieve Ginger.

"What is it?" The redhead asked.

"Marcia wants to know if we would fly back with her and Todd on their private jet."

"Wow. Private jet? Of course! Darling tell her we will! It will be so much easier."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I am. Go tell her we will!"

"Alright."

The Professor walked back into the hotel suite. "Looks like you will have three additional passengers with you."

"Oh Good." Marcia said happily. "I'm so glad. I'll go tell Todd right now. We'll be downstairs."  
She hurried out of the suite and Ginger came back in.

"Well did you tell her?"

"Yes I did. As soon as Mrs. Howell arrives with Kelly we can head back home and start our new life."

**Kansas**

After having a wonderful reunion with her family and friends, Mary Ann picked up the phone and dialed. She waited while the other line rang.

"Hello?"

"Gilligan. It's me Mary Ann. How are you!"

"I'm good." Gilligan said. "My family had a big celebration and Dad cooked hot dogs and I ate about ten of them and then Mom made homemade potato salad and I had three helpings of that and then my sister baked a pie but it wasn't as good as your pie."

Mary Ann giggled. Same ol' Gilligan. "I'll be sure to bake you one when you come visit me in Kansas."

"Yeah uh about that Mary Ann, there is something I wanted to ask you."

"What's that? Don't you want to see me?"

"No No I do I swear!" He assured. "I..Would you mind if my family came along?"

"Your family? Of course I wouldn't. I would love to meet them. I had no idea they wanted to meet me so soon."

"Um well there is a reason." Gilligan explained.

"Oh what's that?"

"I kinda told them that…I wanted to…marry you."

Mary Ann almost dropped the phone. Her eyes went wide and she was rendered speechless for a second. She then recovered and spoke. "What…what did you say?"

"I told them you were the best girl I ever met and that I wanted to marry you..someday. Well Mom then got it in her head…"

"Gilligan did you tell them we are engaged?"

"No. Yes. No. I mean I told them we weren't but then I told them I would _like _to be but then said we really weren't."

Mary Ann giggled and shook her head. "Gilligan are you trying to say something?"

"Mary Ann would you marry me?" He asked.

"I would love to marry you Gilligan!" She declared. "I love you!"

"Great I'll tell Mom we are officially engaged! She'll be so happy!"

"I can't wait to meet her!" Mary Ann said with a smile. "And I can't wait to see you. I love you."

"I love you too Mary Ann."

They both said I love you again as the same time and then hung up.

The farm girl sat on her bed hugging her knees to her chest. Just like Gilligan.  
Surprising her like that. Asking her to marry her over the phone. It was sweet. Sure it wasn't like what the Professor did with Ginger but so what? As far as she was concerned it was the most romantic proposal ever. Speaking of which, she supposed she needed to tell her parents.

Jumping up from the bed, Mary Ann rushed out of her room and down the stairs.  
"Mom….Dad…Aunt Martha…Uncle George….guess what! Gilligan and I are getting married!"

**California**

The plane touched down on the jetway and came to a stop.

Ginger looked out the window and smiled. So good to be back!  
Standing up, she gathered up Kelly and thanked Marcia and Todd for the flight home.  
The pair had asked if they needed a ride to their home and Ginger said her agent already has a limo waiting for them.

Todd hugged Ginger and again wished her all the best. Told her he hoped they kept in touch. Marcia also hugged the Professor and stated she wished them the best as well and hoped they had a good life in Hollywood and if ever needed anything, be sure to call her.

The Professor and Ginger thanked them and exited the plane walking then to the waiting limo.

The driver put their belongings inside and they started on their way to Ginger's condo.  
The movie star looked out the window smiling at the scenery, pointing out different houses to Kelly. Telling her about how the one belonged to Cary Grant and what a wonderful handsome leading man he was. That is until the Professor cleared his throat and Ginger laughed and informed Kelly that of course Mr. Cary Grant was nowhere near as handsome as her daddy.  
"That's better." The Professor remarked as Ginger then shook her head.

The limo pulled up to the condo and the driver brought their bags inside.  
The Professor looked around thinking it was quite a spectacular place. Everything was so elegant and classy. Just like his wife.

Tony had done a remarkable job hiring a crew to keep the place in order. Ginger had been astonished to find out that he was the one who paid the mortgage on it and the bills.  
He told her that he knew how much Ginger loved it and could not stand to see anyone else live in it. She was after all his favorite client. The least demanding of them all and he considered her a good friend. Ginger was always kind to his two kids and especially to his wife Stacey.

Ginger had stated she would pay him back and he told her he would not hear of it. It was not her fault she had gotten stranded on the island. She needn't worry about it.  
He promised her he was going to find her work as soon as he could. The movie role he had been told about fell through but there was talk of a musical that he thought she would be perfect for.

Tony also told Ginger about how that pathetic Eva Grubb _did _attempt to steal her place in Hollywood but not one person believed her to be Ginger. Everyone could tell that she wasn't and she had been run out of town.

Ginger brought her daughter into the nursery which had been done in pink.  
She placed Kelly down in the crib. The one the Professor made on the island was in the room as well. Ginger had it shipped to her home.

The movie star went to go locate her husband when the doorbell rang. She walked over and opened the door.  
Ginger almost fainted when she saw who was standing here.

"Hello Ginger." Winston Grant greeted.

"Dad?"

"Yes sweetheart. It's me." He replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Ginger was in shock as she stood there looking at her own father. He certainly looked different than when she last saw him. His hair was neatly combed, he wore a crisp dark blue suit and a gold watch on his wrist.

"Dad…I…what…" She stammered.

"I heard you were coming back home today." Winston explained. "I wanted to see my little girl." He added with a smile.

"I…I uh…um..come in…" Ginger said still in disbelief.

Winston walked into the condo and looked around. "Quite a nice place you have." He remarked.

"Thank you." Ginger replied. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you." Winston smiled. "I know that it is quite a surprise to see me. I was a mess when…Ginger I want you to know that things have changed. I stopped drinking. I have a great new job with this jazz band and I met this incredible woman. Her name is Nancy."

Ginger was floored by the news. Stop drinking? Playing jazz again? New woman?.  
"Um…Dad this is a little overwhelming." She said putting her hand to her forehead. "I haven't seen you in so long and you just show up and…"

"I know I know sweetheart." He sighed. "When I thought you had gone down on that ship…it broke my heart. You were all I had left. It was hard enough when your mother died but to lose you too. It was too much to handle. That's when I…I picked up my old saxophone. I started playing some notes and then I somehow got into writing music and well it helped me cope. Getting my emotions out with music. It wasn't long after that I landed a gig with this jazz band called The Blue Notes. Nancy happens to be their lead singer. She's a terrific lady. Sweetheart she helped me so much. Convinced me to give up drinking. Get my life in order. I am a happier man now. And even more happy knowing that my little girl is alive and well."

"Wow." The starlet said. "I'm speechless."

"Sweetheart I understand this is a lot to take at once. I know I hadn't been a great father those past couple of years. I'm sorry for that. I really am. I was hoping that you would give me a chance. I swear I have changed."

"I believe you." Ginger said. "And I am happy for you. For so long I wondered…I had no idea if you were even still alive…I lost track of you…"

"I'm sorry for that Ginger. I really am."

The redhead nodded. "I know you are Dad. I am happy that you are alive and I'm happy you are here. I've missed you." She put her arms around him and gave him a hug tears coming to her eyes.

"I missed you too." He said returning her hug. "I promise I won't ever…"

Ginger nodded. "I know."

She let go and wiped her tears away. "I want you to meet my husband Roy. I know you'll love him Dad."

Ginger took his hand and led him outside where the Professor was sitting.

"Roy darling….guess who's here! My father!"

The Professor put the book he was looking at down and slowly stood up. "Your father?"

"Yes." Ginger said with a huge smile. "He's here."

The academic walked over to him. "Hello Mr. Grant." He said shaking his hand.  
"Dad this is Roy, my husband."

"Good to meet you." Winston smiled returning the hand shake.

Ginger sidled up to her husband. "Roy here is a brilliant professor of science." She boasted.

"Oh." Mr. Grant said intrigued. "Do you teach in a university or college?"

"Yes I do actually." He replied. "But I also work in a research lab."

"Sounds fascinating." Winston said approvingly. "Much better than the shomos my daughter has dated in the past." He said raising his eye at his daughter.

Ginger rolled her eyes. "They weren't that bad." She insisted.

"Not that bad? Sweetheart that last guy was a real jerk. John Nortelli. What a bum. I have no idea what you ever saw in that clown."

The Professor looked at Ginger amused "Who is John Nortelli?" He asked intrigued.

Ginger gave him a look. "Just someone I met in an acting class. That's all. He was not a bum."

"Sure he was." Winston interjected. "He was always canceling dates on you. And he was running around with that other girl Sherri McKensey." He turned to the Professor. "Believe me, he was no prize. I'm glad Ginger finally got rid of him. I always told her she could do better."

"Can we change the subject please?" Ginger said annoyed. "Don't you want to see your granddaughter?"

Winston's eye lit up. "Granddaughter? I have a granddaughter?"

"Yes. She's upstairs." Ginger replied. "Come on….you can go see her." She took her father's arm and led him away.

"I want to here more about this John Nortelli guy when you return." The Professor quipped.

"Oh hush." Ginger said sticking her tongue out at him.

She and Winston headed up the stairs and to the nursery.

They walked inside and crept to the crib where Kelly was sleeping.  
Winston looked down at the baby girl. "She's beautiful." He said in awe. "A little angel."

"Thank you Dad." Ginger smiled.

"You did good sweetheart." He said approvingly as he stood up. "You found yourself a good man and you have a sweet baby girl. I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of you. You turned your life around. You are playing jazz again and have a new woman in your life. I can'twait to meet Nancy."

"You'll love her." He said proudly. "She's quite a lady. I told her all about you. She can't wait to meet you."

"How serious is it between you?" Ginger inquired.

Winston sighed. "Well I'll be honest. I do love her a great deal. As to if I'll marry her. It's possible. I'm not really sure yet."

"Well whatever happens, I'll support you."

"Thank you sweetheart." He said. "You were always a good daughter. Looking after me, taking care of me. I appreciate everything you did."

"You are my father. Of course I would look after you. Despite whatever mistakes you made in your life, I still love you."

"You are an angel." He said hugging her again.

Winston looked over at Kelly once more and they quietly left the nursery.  
Ginger had invited her father to stay for dinner but he declined stating he had to get back. They were doing shows all this week, hopefully next week they could get together.  
The actress made him promise he would call her to let her know.

After he left, The Professor came up to his wife putting his arms around her. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm wonderful." She replied. "I'm so happy he's okay and that he got his life turned around. I can't wait to meet this Nancy."

"I'm glad." He said kissing her temple. "There is one thing I am curious about."

"What's that?" Ginger asked with a smile.

"John Nortelli."

The movie star frowned. "Very funny." She said.

"You never mentioned him to me before."

"There's nothing to tell." Ginger said moving away. "I told you I met him in an acting class. We went out a few times."

"What was he like?" He questioned.

"He was….Well he was tall and handsome and…he…okay yes he _was _a bum. Happy? I shouldn't have gone out with him. I thought…I didn't know any better. Leave me alone."

The Professor pulled her back to him. "My love if you had still been with him when you took that Minnow trip…"

Ginger smiled. "I would have dumped him the minute I got back telling him I found a much more handsome and charming man." She said kissing him. "Then I would have introduced everyone to the Skipper.." She stopped as she felt his fingers tickling her sides.

Ginger shrieked and wriggled away from him. "Did I say the Skipper? I meant Duke Williams…"  
With that she took off and the Professor ran after her grabbing a hold of her arm and pulling her back.

He placed a deep kiss on her lips. "Who was that again?" He asked.

"Hmmm…I love you." She said losing herself in his kiss.

"Ginger…"

"You…darling…you.." Ginger replied wrapping her arms around him.

Their kiss started to grow more when the phone rang.

"Arggh.." Ginger grumbled. She reluctantly pulled away from the Professor and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" She answered half annoyed.

"Hello Ginger!" The friendly female voice said.

"Mary Ann." Ginger smiled forgetting her annoyance. "Hello…I didn't think I would hear from you so soon."

"I couldn't wait to tell you!" The farm girl squealed. "Gilligan and I are getting married!"

"What!" Ginger exclaimed. "Oh Mary Ann…that's wonderful! Oh I'm so happy for you!"

"He was so cute!" Mary Ann said with a smile. "He called me and told me that he told him mother that he wanted to marry me and she got into her head that we _were _getting married and then he told her we really _weren't_ but he wanted to and then….Ginger….he asked me if I _would _ marry him! He's so sweet! I love him so much!"

"That is sweet." Ginger smiled.

"I can't wait to tell Mrs. Howell!" The brunette exclaimed. "How happy she will be."

"Yes she will." The movie star laughed. "Very happy….Okay….yes take care…I will call you in a few days…Yes…goodbye."  
Ginger hung up the phone with a smile.

"What did Mary Ann have to say?" He asked.

"She and Gilligan are getting married." Ginger replied.

"Wow." The Professor said raising an eyebrow. "That's great."

"It is. Mary Ann is so excited. I can't wait to help her plan the wedding. Of course Mrs. Howell may beat me to it. You know that woman had two weddings planned in her head."

"Two?"

"Yes. She told me. She had one planned for me and you."

"Me and you?" He said with a smile.

"For and I quote _When the Professor would finally get his nose out of that book and saw what a beautiful woman Ginger Grant is_ unquote."

"I see. And the other I take it was for Mary Ann and Gilligan."

"That's right."

"And when did she start planning these ceremonies?"  
"I believe when we got shipwrecked." Ginger laughed.

"You know." He said holding his wife close to him. "I think getting shipwrecked on that island is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I couldn't agree more." Ginger replied kissing him.  
She giggled as he then began kissing her neck and the zipper of her dress was being pulled down.  
"Darling…you do realize this is how we got Kelly?"

"We got Kelly because you are unable to keep your pretty paws off of me." He countered still kissing her.

"I told you.." She purred. "Why would I ever want to do a thing like that?"

The Professor picked her up and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom shutting the door behind them.

After, Ginger had crept into the nursery again to check on Kelly. She smiled at the sleeping baby. Her father was right. She did do good. Finding her darling Roy was the best thing she could have done. He was so much more than those jerks she went out with. And now she had a beautiful daughter.

Ginger thought about what the Professor said about having six children. Truth was she would love to have a large family. She could picture the Thanksgivings and the Christmases. The children all excited about Santa Claus.

It brought her mind to one Christmas on the island. She had been feeling blue as it was the second Christmas she was spending away from home and was getting the suspicion that she was never returning to Hollywood.  
That Christmas morning, outside the hut was a box. She picked it up and opened it to find a beautiful shell hanging on a silver chain. The very shell she had found on the beach and declared to be so pretty. That shell had been cleaned and polished and fastened to a chain.

There was a note that said "_Merry Christmas to the most beloved actress on the island_." It was not signed but she knew exactly who it was from. It was from the Professor. He was the only one who could have known about that shell as he was with her when she found it. It may not have been a fancy diamond or pearl but she cherished it just the same.

He never let it on the fact he was the one who gave it to her and she never let him know that she knew. But she did know. That beautiful necklace was special to her and it had also endeared the Professor into her heart more.

Now she was married to that wonderful man. Everything in her life was looking up. Her father was alive and turned his whole life around. She was curious about this Nancy and was looking forward to meeting her.

Ginger quietly left the nursery and walked back to the bedroom. She went inside and opened up her jewelry box picking up that shell necklace. Holding it in her hand she crept over to her sleeping husband. Placing a kiss on his forehead she said softly. "Thank you."


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N Final chapter! I'm glad everyone enjoyed this original tale that I came up with for Pinger.  
Sit back and enjoy this final chapter! _**

Sandra's plane touched down in California. She sighed as the plane came to a stop.

She was not sure how things were going to go with her son. When she thought that he had been lost at sea on that ship, it ripped her heart in two. For so long she had wanted to patch up things with Roy, always believed there was time. Then he was gone. Sandra was devastated.

She got up from her seat and headed to the exit of the plane. The sandy haired woman then went to the baggage claim and retrieved her suitcases. A limo was waiting for her as the driver loaded her bags inside. After the door was shut, Sandra poured herself a glass of champagne and sat back.

Her conversation with Roy on the phone was playing in her head. Her son was still hurt by what she had done and she couldn't say she blamed him. Their relationship was never the same after the divorce. Roy had felt like she single handedly destroyed their happy family.

Sandra had believed she was happy with Roy Sr. He was a good man but after a few years they just began to grow apart. She felt like he just did not support her and her career. Always wanting her home and taking care of him and their son. Try as she might, she could not do what he wanted. Finally it came to an end. They agreed they needed to part ways as he found out about her and Charles and there was no repairing the marriage.

Charles was a good man and he was uneasy about being with a married woman but he adored her. It wasn't something that she planned to happen but it did. She knew that she was completely in the wrong. She should have first and foremost ended her marriage if she had not been happy. Not have an affair.

She had worked through her guilt and had a solid marriage with Charles. When she introduced Charles to Roy there was tension. Roy was polite but not very warm. He looked at Charles with contempt. They were certain he would come around but he never did.

Her limo pulled up to the address that she was given by her son. The door opened and she stepped out. She had instructed the driver to take her belongings to the hotel and then instructed him on when she wanted him to return.

Taking a deep breath, she brushed her light brown hair back and walked up to the door. She pressed the doorbell and waited.

The door opened and she smiled seeing her only son. "Hello Roy."

"Mother." He said.

She gave him a big hug. "I missed you so much dear!" She said. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Good to see you too." He replied returning her hug.

He let go and allowed her to walk inside. Sandra looked around. "Beautiful home you have here." She said. "Where is that granddaughter of mine." She smiled eager to see Kelly.

"Ginger took her to the doctor." He explained.

"Doctor? Is everything okay? Is she sick?"

"No. She's fine. Ginger just wanted to make sure she got a full check-up. That's all."

"I see."

Sandra walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. "I know you want to talk to me about Charles. I don't know what else to say except what I already told you. Your father and I grew apart. Yes it was wrong of me to have an affair. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or your father. You have to know that."

"I do understand that Mother. I supposed I should have been more understanding. I'm sorry for that."

"It's alright. I understand how hard it was on you. I just hope that you would give Charles a chance. He really is a good man."

"I will try." The Professor sighed. "Where is he by the way?"

"He's still in Paris. He is going to fly back in a few days."

Sandra stood up and walked over to the fireplace mantle."Roy I need to know that you forgive me. I don't want this tension between us anymore. We lost four years, I don't want to lose anymore."

The Professor thought a moment. "Mother I think it will take some time but I think we can give it a shot. So yes mother I do forgive you."

She smiled and went over to her son giving him another hug. "Thank you."

The door opened and in walked Ginger carrying Kelly in her arms.  
"Roy darling the doctor said that everything is okay. Kelly is very healthy and…"  
She stopped when she saw the older woman standing there. "Hello."

"Hello. I'm Roy's mother, Sandra."

The redhead smiled. "It's good to meet you. I'm Ginger. This here is Kelly."

"Oh she's so precious!" Sandra exclaimed hurrying over to where Ginger was standing. "Such an adorable beautiful baby. Can I hold her?"

Ginger carefully handed her over to Sandra who was in awe of her granddaughter.

The movie star walked over to her husband.

"Yes my love we did talk and we are going to try and fix our relationship."

"I'm glad." Ginger giving him a kiss. "Now we can be a real family."

**Six Months Later**

Ginger smiled watching Mary Ann dancing with her new husband William Gilligan.  
She was now Mary Ann Gilligan. The redhead laughed to herself remembering a few times on the island when she caught Mary Ann scrawling that very name on something. Now she was that for real and the movie star was happy.

The reception was incredible. The Howells insisted upon being the ones who threw it.  
The two ex-castaways agreed and their parents were also understanding that their children meant a great deal to them.

Mary Ann's dress was beautiful. Ginger and Mrs. Howell found amazing designers and put together a gorgeous white gown. A sweetheart neckline. A white rose sewn at the hip with a full skirt the billowed out.

Gilligan thought she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen as she walked down the aisle.  
The first mate had been so excided that he blurted out I Do! before the minister even asked the question.  
Mary Ann had thought it was endearing.

The music changed and The Professor pulled his wife out onto the dance floor.  
He insisted that she wear her beautiful orange gown as he believed her to look breathtaking in it. Complimented her silky red hair that he loved to touch.

Ginger was held close to him and rested her head against his shoulder.  
She smiled seeing her father there with Nancy. She had met her and within seconds they were like best friends. The movie star thought she was a terrific woman and just what her father needed. She was tough on him but she loved him and Ginger was glad.

The Professor's mother's husband Charles did arrive from Paris. The redhead thought him to be a charming man and encouraged her own husband to give him a chance which he did. It was not easy but he did make an effort.

Marcia and Todd had slowly began to become good friends of theirs.  
The bitterness that was felt was faded. Both the Professor and Ginger knew the pair had changed a great deal and deserved to be given a chance.  
They event babysat Kelly a few times. Kelly took well to them and it wasn't long before they referred to them as Aunt Marcia and Uncle Todd.

Their own son Jonathan was adorable. He was in awe of Ginger stating he never met a real live movie star before. She kissed his cheek and gave him an autographed picture which he exclaimed he couldn't wait to show off to his friends!

The reception came to a close and the Professor and Ginger headed back home.  
After checking on Kelly, Ginger headed back to the bedroom and grinned at her husband.

She sauntered up to him putting her arms around him. "Darling you promised me you wouldn't wear shirts anymore."

"My love the occasion called for a shirt." He replied removing her fingers from unbuttoning his white shirt.

He turned around and kissed her lips. "You are so beautiful." He said as he let go. "I love you."

"Roy I love you. I always have. It was always you."

He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms round him.

Her dress was peeled away from her body and fell to the floor.  
His eyes took her in and he said. "Ginger you still do not look like you have a deficiency of anything."  
The redhead giggled as he picked her up and laid her down on the bed.

Ginger lost herself in his warmth and enjoyed the love he lavished upon her.  
So tender yet passionate. No man could ever adore her they way he did.

After, she laid curled up in his arms basking in the afterglow. "Roy darling, I don't think you have a deficiency of anything either." She sweetly kissed his lips and laid her head back down.

The Professor looked down at his wife and grinned. "_Oh Ginger."_

The End!


End file.
